SENSE OF SMELL
by Akolitka
Summary: Edward jest torturowany zapachem którego źródła nie może zlokalizować, przywodzi on na myśl zapach człowieka którego zabił podczas swojego buntu. W końcu dochodzi do spotkania, Edward cierpi i decyduje się wynagrodzić wykonane krzywdy.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_Edward POV_

_1930_

Rozkoszowałem się ostatnimi uderzeniami jego serca. Słabło, ledwo dając radę przepychaniu tak niewielkiej ilości krwi przez żyły. Chłopak umierał... Jego krew smakowała... inaczej... miała taki dziwny, nieco gorzki posmak... Pachniał cudownie... niczym łąka pełna kwiatów po stuletniej zimie. Przyciągał mnie... kusił i wabił, by wciąż na nowo zatracać się w ciepłym płynie wypełniającym moje usta... był taki młody, nie mógł mieć nawet siedemnastu lat... Polizałem ranę na jego szyi i prawie natychmiast się zasklepiła. Odrzuciłem to puste, wystygłe ciało by poszukać nowych zdobyczy. Noc wzywała mnie, a ja wciąż byłem głodny...

Biegłem wciąż mając go przed oczami... jego ciemne włosy, nieskazitelnie bladą cerę i brązowe oczy... Wiedziałem że nigdy nie zapomnę jego twarzy, tak jak nie zapomniałem twarzy żadnej z moich ofiar...


	2. Dręczony

**Dręczony**

_Edward POV_

_2005_

To miał być kolejny, szary dzień w Forks...

Pożegnałem Esme i Carlislie'a zaciekawionych moim niecodziennym entuzjazmem i pojechałem do szkoły. Po drodze dosiedli się Rose i Emmett, od niedawna mieszkający w Seattle i Alice, która dopiero co wróciła z polowania. Jechałem równie szybko co zwykle, ale moje myśli błądziły bezwładnie... Nie mogłem się na niczym skupić, przerzucając raz po raz kolejne stacje radiowe. Ściany lasu po obu moich stronach przesuwały się miarowo, niebo było szare, a asfalt równie czarny jak wczoraj, ale... Zdałem sobie sprawę że coś pochłonęło moją uwagę... Nie wiem czy to ta mieścina tak na mnie działała, czy to ja sam sobie coś uroiłem... Zajeżdżaliśmy właśnie na szkolny parking, gdy to poczułem... Zapach dominował nade mną wszechogarniający i bezdenny... Paraliżujący... Pozbawiający jasności myśli... Uzależniający... Niszczący i utrzymujący przy życiu...

Próbowałem oczyścić umysł, wsłuchiwać się w zgrzytliwe dźwięki techno w samochodzie stojącym dwadzieścia metrów ode mnie, rozmawiać z Rose o jej nowym bugatti, powtarzać z niemożliwą dla ludzkiego głosu absolutną wartość liczby pi pomnożonej przez dwa, modlić się do Buddy, Allacha i Jahwe... Tylko po to by ten zapach ustał. Żebym nie cierpiał jak wtedy, gdy każdy kolejny rok mojej egzystencji był niekończącą się pokutą za życie jakiegoś człowieka...

Rozejrzałem się po twarzach mojego rodzeństwa, Alice wpatrywała się we mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, skupiając się na kolejnej ze swoich wizji, Rose denerwująco bębniła palcami o skórzaną tapicerkę, a Emmett uśmiechał się sam do siebie surfując po internecie na swoim laptopie. Co dziwne nie słyszałem myśli żadnego z nich... Po raz pierwszy, od mojej przemiany nie słyszałem nikogo...

Powstrzymywałem się ostatkiem sił, wciąż mając nadzieję, że to minie... Zapach nasilał się im bliżej byliśmy szkoły. Potęgował się, i mimo że nie oddychałem był tak intensywny że przenikał moją skórę. Wszyscy już wysiedli i czekali na mnie, gdy wyszeptałem:

– Czujecie to?

Zobaczyłem jak każde z nich odwraca głowę, Alice podeszła do przodu i chwyciła mnie za rękę.

– Co mamy czuć?

– Ten zapach... Nie czujecie go?

Zaciągnęli się powietrzem i prawie natychmiast każde z nich pokręciło głową. Rose jeszcze raz wzięła potężny haust powietrza.

– Nie czuję niczego...nic – Wskazała palcem na grupkę drugoklasistów – tylko tamtych półgłówków.

– Nie to nie oni... To coś bardziej... Złożonego.

– Edwardzie, czy myślisz...

Alice przywołała wspomnienie zapachu, który dwa tygodnie temu poczuł Emmett... Chodziło o jakąś dziewczynę... Jak później powiedział Carlisle, była to córka Charlie'go Swan'a, naszego komendanta. Na szczęście Em ostrzegł mnie, że chodzi do klasy biologicznej i udało mi się na tyle oczarować szkolną sekretarkę, panią Bates, że przeniosła mnie na profil chemiczny.

– Nie to nie ona – namyśliłem się – To coś głębszego... Bardziej złożonego... Kwiatowe z nutką goryczy... Kuszące by spróbować...

Alice popatrzyła na mnie z dezaprobatą, Emmett zaśmiał się, a Rosalie zmarszczyła brwi i wyciągnęła swoją komórkę... Wystukała numer Esme i po krótkiej rozmowie zadecydowała:

– Wracamy do domu.

Emmett przeniósł mnie na tylnie siedzenie i usiadł obok, więżąc moje ręce w uścisku swoich, Rose miała prowadzić, a Alice biegła obok lasu, by mnie w razie potrzeby powstrzymać. Tym razem jazda była szybsza, niemal słyszałem tętnienie i spalanie benzyny w silniku. Usłyszałem drugą parę nóg biegnącą obok Alice, to Jasper zdecydował się do nas dołączyć... Im bardziej zbliżaliśmy się do domu, tym mniej intensywny wydawał mi się ten zapach... Na podwórze wyszli Carlislie i Esme, zaalarmowani telefonem Rose... Na ich twarzach gościła głęboka troska i niepokój. Moje ciało było niemal bezwładne, wiedziałem że to zasługa mojej siły woli, wciąż mnie paraliżującej; Emmett i Alice wzięli mnie na ręce i zanieśli do salonu na pierwszym piętrze. Położyli mnie na sofie i przykryli kocem... jak gdyby kiedykolwiek było mi zimno... Carlislie kroczył powolnym krokiem po pomieszczeniu, Esme głaskała mnie po głowie, niepewna co powinna zrobić, a Emmett i Jasper który postanowił nie iść do szkoły siedzieli na krzesłach przy stole. Wiedziałem po co tu są... mieli mnie powstrzymać, gdybym... gdybym...

– Mamo – Wyszeptałem cicho – Mamo, co się ze mną dzieje?

Esme usiadła na sofie kładąc moją głowę sobie na kolanach, przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią patrząc na mnie ze smutkiem. W jej jasnych, dobrych oczach tkwiła pociecha...

– Nie wiem kochanie, nie wiem... Carlislie?

Carlislie podszedł do nas obejmując Esme i kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu.

– Jesteśmy bezsilni tak długo aż nie znajdziemy źródła tego zapachu...

Namyśliłem się pełen złych przeczuć, ciągle coś mi umykało... jakiś fragment przeszłości mający ogromny wpływ na teraźniejszość. Jak gdyby ktoś nałożył blokadę na mój umysł, ukrywając przede mną coś, czego nie chciałem widzieć, gdyby nie to że jestem wampirem pomyślałbym, że moja podświadomość płata mi figla.

– Ja go znam... ten chłopak... wtedy... – Mówienie przychodziło mi z trudem – kiedy ja... się zbuntowałem... zabiłem wtedy kogoś... kto tak pachniał...

Przez moje ciało przebiegł mocny impuls elektryczny, jak wtedy gdy Kate chciała mi pokazać swój dar. Zawyłem dziko i opadłem bez zmysłów, kiedy się ocknąłem poczułem że nadal leżę na sofie, a Esme wciąż trzymająca moją głowę na swoich kolanach szlocha bezgłośnie. Obaj moi bracia i ojciec wpatrywali się we mnie.

– Czy wy – Carlislie odwrócił się i zapytał moich braci – niczego nie czuliście?

Obaj pokręcili głowami, a Jasper po chwili zastanowienia powiedział:

– Poczułem coś... na granicy rezerwatu... silnie skondensowany, słodki zapach człowieka, ale kiedy tam przybiegłem, nikogo już tam nie było... to nie mógł być człowiek...

Esme popatrzyła na niego z dezaprobatą, a Carlislie zmarszczył brwi.

– Czyli mamy tu wampira... prawdopodobnie uzdolnionego tropiciela... Manipuluje rachunkiem prawdopodobieństwa na swoja korzyść i jest w stanie ukryć swoją woń... Gdzie dokładnie wyczułeś ten zapach?

Jasper pobiegł do swojego pokoju i po sekundzie przyniósł dokładną mapę półwyspu Olympic, wskazał na niej jakiś punkt i przez chwilę przesuwał palcem wzdłuż linii granicznej biegnącej wzdłuż rzeki

– Tutaj to poczułem, biegłem tędy – Wskazywał coś na mapie – I tu urywa się ślad.

Na nowo zapadłem w stan otępienia nie śniąc, ale i nie śledząc z uwagą rozgrywających się wydarzeń.

* * *

Miał na imię Elijah, Elijah Everston. Pochodził ze zubożałej szlacheckiej rodziny z Anglii, która wyemigrowała do Nowego Świata na początku osiemnastego wieku. Jego przodkowie roztrwonili większość majątku na wyprawy w górę Amazonki. Był półsierotą, po śmierci jego ojca, matka oddała go do domu dla kłopotliwej młodzieży i wyjechała do Francji. W dniu w którym go poznałem ukończył siedemnasty rok życia... był zachwycający... po prostu bel ami... Czarne włosy spływające na kark, brązowe oczy, blada skóra... Wszyscy którzy stykali się z nim na co dzień, pozostawali pod wpływem jego uroku, niczym nie skażonej urody i wdzięku. Nawet ja sam... idealny przedstawiciel wyższego gatunku, musiałem przyznać im rację... Nawet ja... ja który poznałem wszystkie sekrety ludzkiego umysłu, wszystkie mroczne sekrety, wszystkie najbardziej tajemne myśli, przed których istnieniem sami boimy się przyznać... Osaczyłem go gdy wracał po szkole do swojego pensjonatu, oczarowałem go by nie krzyczał, wdychałem woń otaczającą jego ciało, nurzałem się w niej... Podszedłem do niego i pocałowałem go w szyję... to właśnie wtedy, gdy czułem jedną z jego tętnic pulsującą tuż przy moich wargach, obnażyłem kły.

Elijah odsunął się i popatrzył mi w oczy, przełamując zauroczenie wyszeptał:

– Pocałuj mnie... proszę...

– Dlaczego... ty? – Wybąkałem zbity z pantałyku.

– Aniele... proszę pocałuj mnie...

Zapominając o schowaniu kłów pocałowałem go, wpiłem się w jego usta miażdżąc je w namiętnym, bezwzględnym, pozbawionym delikatności pocałunku. Przyparłem go do ściany, wsuwając kolano pomiędzy jego rozwarte uda. Wkrótce jego język był w strzępach, krew płynęła obficie trafiając wprost do moich ust. Nabrałem powietrza wbijając kły w jego szyję...


	3. Prolog II

**Prolog**

_Mike POV_

_Chcę powiedzieć, że jeśli kobieta, której dni są policzone,_

_postanawia spędzić resztkę swego czasu przy łóżku śpiącego mężczyzny,_

_po to, by patrzeć na niego, to jest w tym coś z miłości._

_Chcę powiedzieć jeszcze więcej, że jeśli w tym czasie ta kobieta miała atak serca i nie wezwała pomocy,_

_tylko po to, by nie oddalić się ani na chwilę od tego mężczyzny, to ta miłość może stać się wielka.*_

A teraz moje życie się kończyło.

Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że kiedyś się zakocham, że będę w stanie pokochać kogoś tak wspaniałego jak on i oddać życie w imię ideałów. Umrzeć, by bronić tych, których się kocha, to wspaniała śmierć, nawet lepsza od tej w obronie ojczyzny. Umrzeć z miłości do tej jedynej osoby, która i tak jest skazana na zagładę, to rzecz piękna i szlachetna. Byłem głupi... Wszedł w moje życie z siłą monsunu i to była prawdopodobnie najlepsza rzecz, jaka mnie spotkała. W końcu gdybym nie przyjechał do Forks, gdyby nie to co się zdarzyło... Gdyby nie moja choroba... Mówię w czasie przeszłym, bo zaraz zginę, ale nie będę niczego żałował. Nie będę żałował niczego...

Umieram.

Fizyczne cierpienie, wszechogarniający strach, trzask łamanych kości, spazmy bólu tak silnego, że jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej bym zwariował, teraz dawały mi siłę, by pożegnać się z tym światem. Z tym, którego ukochałem tak, że nawet śmierć wydaje się niczym w porównaniu z tym co mi dał.

Nie umierałem sam... Elijah, Mikael i setki tych którymi byłem i którymi będę...

Żegnaj Aniele.

A świat był pełen tych czerwonych oczu...

*Paulo Coelho, _Weronika postanawia umrzeć_


	4. Ogień

**II. Ogień**

_Mike POV_

_Kiedy dusza staje przed Sądem Bożym. Bóg nie zapyta o jej imię._

_Bóg zapyta: „Kochałaś za życia?" Bo co stanowi esencję życia?_

_Zdolność do miłości, a nie imiona w paszportach, dowodach osobistych, na identyfikatorach czy wizytówkach.*_

_Na brzegu rzeki Piedry usiadłam i płakałam._

_Legenda głosi, że wszystko, co wpada do tej rzeki_

– _liście drzew, owady, pióra ptaków –_

_przemienia się w kamienie spoczywające na jej dnie._

_Ach, gdybym tak mogła wyrwać serce z mojej piersi i wrzucić je w nurt rzeki..._

_Wtedy nie byłoby więcej bólu ani tęsknoty, ani wspomnień.**_

Autostrada zdawała się ciągnąć bez końca, a rozgrzany do czerwoności asfalt lepił się do butów. Starałem się nie być zbyt marudny, ale dzień dopiero się zaczął. Była 10.27, a z radia wydobywał się monotonny, usypiający brzęk gitary. Miałem na sobie biały t-shirt i niebieskie, sztruksowe spodnie, które zgodziłem się włożyć tylko z okazji wyjazdu. W samolocie planowałem założyć pasującą do spodni czarną marynarkę. Musiałem wyjechać z Phoenix, od kiedy wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że jestem gejem, moja szkoła przestała być bezpiecznym miejscem. Właśnie dlatego siedziałem teraz w dusznym aucie mojej mamy i jechaliśmy na lotnisko. Mój ojciec, George, mieszka w Forks - maleńkiej mieścinie w stanie Waszyngton, gdzie, jak przeczytałem w Wikipedii, deszcz pada przez cały rok. Zdziwicie się, ale nigdy tam nie byłem - sprawa jest prosta: mama po sześciu latach małżeństwa zostawiła tatę, nie mówiąc mu nic o ciąży. Kiedy ujawniłem się kilku członkom szkolnej drużyny futbolowej zaczęto mi grozić, po kilku dość bolesnych atakach moja mama, Lisa, postanowiła, że do końca tego roku szkolnego zamieszkam z ojcem. Zwłaszcza po tej sprawie ze Smithem i dodatkowymi lekcjami z panem Brownem. Dodatkowym problemem była również moja alergia na światło słoneczne, po kilku godzinach spędzonych na zewnątrz w jasny dzień na mojej skórze pojawiały się bolesne bąble. Nie było to zbyt bolesne, ale dość uciążliwe.

Mimo, że z początku nie byłem zachwycony tym pomysłem, po kilku dniach doszedłem do wniosku, że to nie jest taki zły pomysł. W końcu kiedyś muszę poznać tatę...

Pamiętam ten dzień, kiedy mama zdecydowała się zadzwonić do niego i opowiedzieć mu o mnie, mimo, że jej telefon od kilku lat nie działał zbyt dobrze i czasami nie było słychać rozmówcy, to ja stojąc po drugiej stronie pokoju, słyszałem krzyk mojego ojca. Muszę przyznać, że zasłużyła sobie na to.

Dwa dni później wsiedliśmy do auta i tak zaczęła się ta historia...

– Mike. – Głos mamy przebił się poprzez moje myśli. – Wiesz, że nie musisz jechać… Znajdę ci inną szkołę w Phoenix. Może Chatter Highschool?

Moja mama wygląda zupełnie tak jak ja, ma te same ciemne włosy, o wiele krótsze od moich i równie ciemne oczy. Odcień skóry podobno odziedziczyłem po tacie, Lisa mówiła, że gdy był w moim wieku był równie blady jak ja, chociaż zawsze wydawało mi się, że jestem ciemnowłosym albinosem.

– Naprawdę chcę jechać, poznać tatę, a poza tym... – Głos mi się łamał, prawie natychmiast łzy napłynęły mi do oczu, co ona beze mnie pocznie? Mama zawsze była odrobinę bezmyślną i łatwowierną osobą, podejrzewam, że gdyby nie ja już dawno umarłaby z głodu, zapominając napełnić lodówkę. – Wiem, że jeszcze nie pogodziłaś się do końca z tym, kim jestem, nie winię cię za to, ja sam na początku byłem przerażony.

– Kocham cię, synku.

– Wiem, mamo.

– Pozdrów ode mnie George'a

– Nie zapomnę.

– Niedługo się zobaczymy, mam taką nadzieję. W każdej chwili możesz wrócić do domu, wystarczy że zadzwonisz.

– Nic się nie martw. Będzie fajnie. Kocham cię, mamo.

Chwile później znaleźliśmy się na lotnisku. Do ostatniej chwili trzymałem ją za rękę. Okazało się, że miałem lecieć awionetką do Seattle, potem inną do Port Angeles, a na koniec czekała mnie godzina jazdy z lotniska do Forks.

Tata był taki, jak go sobie wyobrażałem: dosyć szczupły, z ciemnymi włosami, w stroju roboczym; przyjechał szarą ciężarówką z czarnymi wstawkami po bokach auta. Był właścicielem tartaku w Forks i z tego co wiedziałem interes szedł mu całkiem dobrze.

– Witaj, Mike.

– Tato – uśmiechnął się, nie pewnie myślał że tak go nazwę, przecież prawie się nie znaliśmy. Było wiele do nadrobienia, ale chyba już zdobyłem jego sympatię. Mój ojciec – Jak to głupio brzmi.

– Czy mogę mówić do ciebie George?

– Myślę, że tak.

W całkowitej ciszy dojechaliśmy do Forks, wydawało się, że tata jest zadowolony. Mama wspominała że jest raczej konserwatywny, ale miałem nadzieję że damy radę się dogadać. Miasto było małe, naprawdę małe, liczyło, jak przeczytałem na tablicy, trzy tysiące dwustu pięćdziesięciu trzech mieszkańców, na głównym rynku było kilka sklepów, dwa puby i komisariat policji. Zaraz obok znajdował się szpital, a kilkaset metrów dalej moja nowa szkoła. Może i nie dawałem tego po sobie poznać, ale byłem podekscytowany, nowa szkoła, nowy dom... brakowało tylko nowego faceta.

Nie wziąłem zbyt dużo rzeczy, kilka toreb z ubraniami, jakieś kosmetyki. Zdecydowanie niewiele z moich ubrań nadawało się do Forks, większość nie zniosłaby atmosfery, w której nie brakowało wilgoci. Kiedy otworzyłem okno wydawało mi się, że oddycham wodą, tak bardzo przesycone wodą było powietrze. Cóż, muszę się przyzwyczaić. Co prawda mama zabrała mnie, na dzień przed wyjazdem, na większe zakupy, ale i tak nie znaleźliśmy zbyt wiele ciepłych ubrań w Mieście Słońca, jak nazywałem Phoenix.

– Myślę że przydałoby ci się auto... – zaczął George. – Mój przyjaciel Billy Black, pamiętasz go?. Zaraz przecież nie możesz go pamiętać nigdy nie byłeś wcześniej w Forks, Więc wiesz obiecał mi sprzedać naprawdę tanio całkiem dobre auto.

– Jakiej marki?

– Chevrolet. Właściwie to Pick - up.

– Z którego roku?

– Z 1972.

– To on jeszcze jeździ?

– Sądzę, że tak. Naprawiał go syn Billy,ego, Jacob; mieszkają w rezerwacie.

– Rezerwacie?

– La Push - na granicy z lasem.

– Wiesz, że nie znam się na autach, jeśli coś by wysiadło, nie dam sobie rady...

– Sy... znaczy Mike, Jacob zaoferował bezpłatną pomoc, gdyby auto nawaliło.

Dom był błękitno-biały, przechodzący zwłaszcza przy oknach w fiolet, na ganku kwitły uwieszone u sufitu gardenie. Tuż obok budynku stało auto, pomalowane na wyblakły już, czerwony kolor, wyraźnie nadgryzione zębem czasu, jednak o dziwo spodobało mi się, nawet auto z lat siedemdziesiątych jest lepsze od jeżdżenia do szkoły policyjnym radiowozem z George'm, nie mówiąc już o tym, że w razie czego mam zapewniony serwis naprawczy.

– Dzięki tato, jest boski.

Może to zbyt duże słowo, ale w pełni oddające moje zadowolenie. Zawsze lepsze to, niż trzykilometrowy spacer w deszczu czy dojazd radiowozem.

– Cieszę się, że ci się podoba, Mike. – Głos taty wyrażał radość i jednocześnie zażenowanie.

Mój pokój znajdował się w zachodniej części domu, z jednej strony z widokiem na podjazd, a z drugiej na las. Wszystkie moje rzeczy wniosłem za jednym razem, po chwili miałem czas, by lepiej rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Na pierwszy rzut oka zauważyłem komputer z modemem i dosyć duże łóżko nakryte zielonym kocem. Na zewnątrz zaczynało się robić ciemno, zaczął siąpić deszcz, delikatne uderzenia z czasem zyskały na sile. Mój pierwszy dzień w Forks

Włączyłem komputer i po chwili w całym pokoju rozległy się dźwięki skrzypiec i kontrabasu. Debussy.

Z moich oczu powoli zaczęły płynąć łzy.

Pierwszym co zauważyłem po przebudzeniu była mgła, otaczająca, dusząca seledynowymi oparami mgła. W Phoenix byłem przyzwyczajony do nieustannego błękitu nieba i słońca, tak oczywistego, że z czasem przestałem zwracać na nie uwagę. Tymczasem Forks powitało mnie ciemnymi chmurami i zimnymi oparami mgły.

Poszedłem do łazienki, którą dzieliłem z tatą, umyłem twarz w zimnej wodzie i po raz pierwszy od wyjazdu przyjrzałem się sobie. Byłem chudy, ale nie kościsty, tors i ramiona były nieco bledsze od twarzy i rąk, a ciemnobrązowe włosy sięgały mi do ramion; przewiązałem je wstążką i wróciłem do pokoju. Dochodziła siódma, ubrałem się szybko i zszedłem na śniadanie. Przy posiłku nie rozmawialiśmy za dużo. George życzył mi powodzenia, co było raczej wątpliwe, ale mimo to podziękowałem i wyszedłem z domu. W świetle poranka auto nie prezentowało się wcale lepiej, a moja niepewność nie dodawała mu urody. Nie chciałem przyjechać zbyt wcześnie, ale nie mogłem też się spóźnić, w końcu nie bardzo chciałem parkować poza szkolnym parkingiem.

Na zewnątrz padał kapuśniaczek, a niebo wciąż było szare. Cóż, jednak chyba muszę się przyzwyczaić.

Auto pachniało czymś lekkim, a jednocześnie intensywnym, mieszaniną zapachów świeżo ściętej trawy, tytoniu i wody po goleniu.

Ze znalezieniem szkoły nie miałem kłopotów, chociaż nigdy w niej przedtem nie byłem. Podobnie jak wszystkie placówki tego rodzaju leżała przy głównej drodze i składała się z kilkunastu zbudowanych w podobnym stylu pawilonów z czerwonej cegły. Pomiędzy nimi wytyczone ścieżki gdzieniegdzie ogrodzone żywopłotem. Zaparkowałem przed największym z pawilonów, z napisem „Dyrekcja". Opuściwszy bezpieczny azyl jaki stanowiło dla mnie auto, wyszedłem na deszcz.

Okazało się, że pawilon posiada nieduży hol oświetlony małymi jarzeniówkami, oświetlającymi wykładzinę w pomarańczowe ciapki i kilka składanych krzesełek dla oczekujących interesantów; ściany upstrzone były trofeami i ogłoszeniami. Wielki zegar głośno tykał. Zdawało się, że całą wolną przestrzeń zajmowały niezdrowo zielone rośliny w plastikowych pojemnikach pomieszczenie rozdzielał długi wykonany z czarnego drewna kontuar zastawiony przepełnionymi drucianymi koszyczkami na dokumenty, a każdy koszyczek oznaczony był jaskrawą naklejką. Podszedłem do kontuaru, za którym siedziała rudowłosa kobieta fioletowym podkoszulku i okularach.

Podniosła wzrok.

– W czym mogę pomóc?

– Nazywam się Michael James Swan - oczy sekretarki rozbłysły - najwyraźniej doskonale wiedziała, kim jestem. Z pewnością byłem już tematem plotek. Tak, tak, to ja, syn pana komendanta i jego narwanej byłej żony która nie miała tyle odwagi by powiedzieć mu o moim istnieniu.

– Oczywiście, oczywiście. - Kobieta zaczęła przeglądać ogromną teczkę i w końcu stwierdziła triumfalnie:

– Mam tutaj twój plan lekcji i mapkę szkoły – podeszła z plikiem kartek do kontuaru.

Wręczyła mi arkusz, na którym miał się podpisać każdy z moich nauczycieli; musiałem go oddać po wszystkich lekcjach . Pożegnała mnie z uśmiechem, podobnie jak George, życząc mi powodzenia. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że wygląda przekonująco.

Budynek numer trzy, w którym miałem mieć pierwszą lekcję, znajdował się zaraz za stołówką. Znalezienie go nie zabrało mi zbyt wiele czasu, ktoś siląc się na oryginalność na narożniku pawilonu na białym tle wymalował czarną farbą wielką, czarną trójkę. Przy drzwiach zacząłem już dyszeć, ale wziąłem się w garść i jakimś cudem dotarłem do drzwi klasy. Sama klasa nie była zbyt duża, ot dwa razy przekraczająca wielkość mojego pokoju, pomalowana na dziwnie kojarzący się kasztanowo zielony beż, z boku znajdowały się wieszaki na ubrania. Przynajmniej o tym pomyśleli.

Podszedłem do biurka nauczyciela, pan Mason był wysokim, lekko już łysiejącym mężczyzną, czytając moje nazwisko, podobnie jak rudowłosa okularnica z dyrekcji, przyjrzał mi się uważniej, na co zarumieniłem się, usiadłem w ostatniej ławce gdzie trudno było mnie obserwować innym, i mimo, że starałem się nie patrzeć na innych uczniów, od razu zauważyłem chłopaka z jasnymi, prawie złotymi włosami i szczupłego, pryszczatego Azjatę, siedzącego przede mną. Bronte, Yates, Szekspir, Chaucer, Faulkner... W mojej dawnej szkole wszystko już przerobiliśmy, co było trochę pocieszające, ale i zapowiadało nudę. Nauczyciel zagłębił się w monotonny wykład o angielskiej literaturze współczesnej. Pół godziny później zabrzęczał dzwonek i już prawie byłem przy wyjściu, gdy ten Azjata, którego widziałem wcześniej, wyciągnął do mnie rękę.

– Michael Everston, prawda? – Wyglądał całkiem nieźle w tej czarnej koszuli z długimi rękawami i białym krawacie, przynajmniej wie jak się ubrać.

– Mikael – poprawiłem. Kilka głów zwróciło się w moim kierunku, uścisnąłem jego dłoń. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i zaczerwienił. Ten rok będzie chyba należał do udanych.

– Gdzie masz następną lekcję?

– Sekundę. - Musiałem wyjąć plan z torby.

– WOS z Jeffersonem, w pawilonie numer sześć.

Cała klasa patrzyła tylko na nas, nawet nauczyciel zatrzymał się i lustrował nas wzrokiem.

– Idę do czwórki, więc chyba mogę pokazać ci drogę. – Facet był przesadnie uczynny, co nie było takie złe, gdyby nie był aż tak upierdliwy. – Mam na imię Eric – Oczy i uszy tej szkoły. – Uśmiech rozjaśnił mu twarz.

Wyszliśmy na deszcz, który ze słabego kapuśniaczka przeszedł w małą ulewę, za nami szła grupa dziewcząt i kilku chłopców.

– Podoba ci się tu? Ja na początku przez te ulewy nie mogłem wytrzymać, ale wiesz, z czasem człowiek się przyzwyczaja. Jak było w Phoenix? – Zdecydowanie lubił mówić.

– W Phoenix było inaczej, przede wszystkim nie pada tam tak często, jakoś cztery, pięć razy do roku.

– Musi być tam pięknie. – Jego głos przeszedł w szept.

– Jest. Nawet bardzo – Zarumieniłem się i lekko odwróciłem głowę, grupka, która za nami szła, znacząco się powiększyła, teraz szło za nami jakieś trzydzieści osób.

– Nie jesteś zbytnio opalony.

– Mam to po tacie.

– A, pan Eveston, miły człowiek.

– Dzięki.

Doszliśmy do pawilonu numer cztery, koło sali gimnastycznej. Tak to prawda, niestety byłem łamagą w każdym sporcie poza łyżwami i każda próba gry w jakiejkolwiek dyscyplinie sportu, kończyła się siniakami członków drużyny i moimi.

– Powodzenia, Mike. Widzimy się na stołówce ? – uścisnął mi dłoń po raz kolejny i zostawił przed klasą.

Kilka godzin i dwie lekcje trygonometrii później zacząłem rozpoznawać niektóre twarze, dziewczyna w błękitnym golfie i w okularach to Angela, całkiem miła i spokojna, jej przeciwieństwem była Lauren, która nie spodobała mi się od samego początku (biedny ten, który z nią skończy). Przystojnym chłopakiem o złotych włosach okazał się Mike Newton, całkiem miły i nudny facet, posyłający mi co chwilę nerwowe spojrzenia.

Poza nimi było jeszcze kilka osób, które były tak miłe, i prawdopodobnie tak wścibskie, by "pomóc mi" w przemieszczaniu się po szkole, za każdym razem ktoś podchodził, przedstawiał się i wypytywał o to, jak mi się podoba w Forks. Dużym plusem tych rozmów było to, że nie potrzebowałem już mapki, skoro moi nowy znajomi postanowili eskortować mnie po każdej lekcji do odpowiednich pawilonów. Jedna z nowo poznanych dziewczyn, Jessica, usiadła przy mnie i na trygonometrii, i na hiszpańskim, a potem poszła ze mną do stołówki na lunch. Była niewysoka przy moich 176 cm wzrostu, ale niesamowicie kochała plotkować i w drodze do pawilonu dwunastego dowiedziałem się, że od kilku lat poluje na młodego Newtona. Nie chciałem jej odpowiadać, zwłaszcza, że zapomniałem jak ma na imię, ale uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi.

– Ty też jesteś całkiem słodki. – W jej głosie czaiło się coś, z czym nie miałem ochoty się zetknąć.

– Wiesz, mam dziewczynę – Spojrzałem na nią z udawanym smutkiem, zadowolony że moje kłamstewko zadziałało.

– Najlepsi zawsze są zajęci... – I rozpoczęła od nowa opisy uczniów i nauczycieli.

Usiedliśmy na końcu stołu pełnego jej znajomych, których rzecz jasna mi przedstawiła, ale poza tymi których już poznałem były tam tylko dwie inne osoby: chłopak Angeli, Ben, i chłopak Lauren, którego imienia nie zdołałem zapamiętać. Eric, chłopak poznany na angielskim, pomachał mi z drugiego końca sali. Była też pewna dziewczyna... Bella Swan, córka miejscowego komendanta, dosyć nadęta.

To właśnie wtedy, jedząc lunch i próbując rozmawiać z siódemką nowych znajomych, po raz pierwszy ich zobaczyłem.

Siedzieli przy wejściu, po drugiej stronie stołówki, naprzeciw ogromnych, szklanych ścian pawilonu. Było ich pięcioro. Nic rozmawiali i nie jedli, dwoje z nich trzymało się za ręce, jedna z dziewczyn zerkała na jednego z chłopaków. Patrzyłem na nich jak zaczarowany, wszyscy byli piękni, bladzi, o cudownych kościach policzkowych. Takie twarze chyba istnieją tylko w świecie Vouge'a. Jedynie ich oczy wyglądały jak gdyby były wykute z granitu, ciemne i zimne jak kamień, otoczone głębokimi, prawie sinymi cieniami. Najstarsi byli: umięśniony, atletycznie zbudowany brunet z dołeczkami i eteryczna blondynka w kurtce od Burberry z włosami sięgającymi do połowy pleców, drugą parę stanowili: miodowo włosy chłopak o wyjątkowo bladej cerze i chuda, podobna do leśnego elfa z bajek, niewysoka dziewczyna o krótkiej, nastroszonej fryzurce. Moją uwagę zwrócił trzeci chłopak wyglądający na najmłodszego z trójki. Miał brązowe włosy opadające mu na czoło, przycięte krótko przy karku; od czasu do czasu uśmiechał się niewyraźnie i grzebał widelcem w swoim talerzu. Tamci dwaj mogliby już chodzić do College'u albo nawet pracować tu jako nauczyciele.

Wszyscy byli szczupli i przypominali wyglądem modeli Calvina Kleina. Nie patrzyli na innych uczniów ani na siebie, więc mogłem lepiej im się przyjrzeć. Dziewczyna o twarzy chochlika wstała właśnie i podniosła ze stołu tacę - nawet nie otworzyła butelki z napojem, ani nie nadgryzła jabłka - i odeszła z gracją spacerującej po wybiegu modelki. Patrzyłem na jej ruchy, godne wybiegów w Nowym Yorku czy Mediolanie, póki nie odłożyła tacy na kontuar i nie wyszła z jadalni. Zauważyłem, że tym czynnościom przypatrywali się wszyscy chłopcy i kilka dziewczyn.

– Kim oni są? – zapytałem chyba Jessicę.

W tej chwili obiekt mojego zainteresowania spojrzał na moją rozmówczynię i jego wzrok spoczął na mnie.

Ogień.

W tej samej chwili jak gdybym znalazł się na dnie piekła, moje policzki zaczerwieniły się i odwróciłem twarz, ale zawstydzenie jakiemu dał początek, nie było nawet w połowie równie intensywności ognia, który wskrzesił w środku; jego oczy powędrowały do moich ust. Mój Boże. Był piękny, najpiękniejszy ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich miałem szanse oglądać, łączył szczerą niewinność dziecka z przekorą uwodziciela, gaśli przy nim wszyscy, których miałem kiedyś pokochać i których kochałem; był aniołem i Lucyferem w jednej osobie.

Moja sąsiadka przy stoliku zachichotała zażenowana, widząc moją reakcję, rzucając w stronę grupki ukradkowe spojrzenie.

– To Edward Cullen, syn doktora Cullena i jego żony, obok niego siedzi jego brat, Emmett, a ci blondyni to Rosalie i Jasper Halie - wskazała na piękną blondynkę i jej brata, który wyglądał jakby cierpiał. - A ta która wyszła, to Alice Cullen. Wszyscy mieszkają u doktora Cullena i jego żony, chociaż nie są ich dziećmi. Pani Cullen jest ciotką Jaspera i Rosalie, przygarnęła ich kiedy mieli po osiem lat. Teraz mają osiemnaście.

– To wielkie wyzwanie, tyle dzieci w tak młodym wieku.

– Pewnie tak – Przyznała Jessica z przekąsem. – Emmett i Rosalie oraz Alice i Jasper, no wiesz, są ze sobą, w ten sposób. Nawet nie wiem czy to legalne.

– Przecież nie są rodzeństwem - stwierdziłem zaciekawiony.

– Ale wychowywali sie razem - powiedziała z uporem Jessica. – I mieszkają ze sobą.

Tymczasem Cullenowie nadal nic nie jedli i nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Oczy Edwarda były całkowicie zajęte spoglądaniem w stół i rozdzieraniem na kawałki obwarzanka. Mike jak zdystansowany patrzył na jego długie, białe palce.

– Czy on…? Cullenowie od dawna mieszkają w Forks? – zapytałem, próbując odwrócić uwagę od tych rąk i twarzy.

– Nie – odparła Jessica nieco zdziwiona, jakby nawet dla osoby nowo przybyłej powinno być to oczywiste. – Sprowadzili się tu dwa lata temu z jakiejś miejscowości na Alasce.

Gdy tak ich obserwowałem, Edward Cullen podniósł głowę i nasze oczy się spotkały. Tym razem jego mina niewątpliwie zdradzała zainteresowanie. Odwróciłem wzrok, czując, że ogień powraca, wydawało mi się, że uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Ten który na nas patrzy to Edward? – Mój głos był ochrypły. Kątem oka widziałem, że nadal na mnie patrzy, ale nie gapi się nachalnie tak jak inni wcześniej. Był całkowicie uroczy z tą lekko zmartwioną miną, ciekawe jak brzmi jego głos... Po raz kolejny spuściłem oczy.

– Tak, to Edward. Wiem, jest przystojny, ale nie zwraca uwagi na nas, zwykłych śmiertelników – zachichotała nerwowo. – Z nikim się nie spotyka, wierz mi, prawie cała szkoła próbowała, ale jak tylko ktoś podchodził do niego, natychmiast się ulatniał. Chyba - uśmiechnęła się z drwiną – Czeka, aż jego rodzice adoptują kolejne dziecko.

Zacząłem się zastanawiać, kiedy mógł odrzucić jej zaloty, i musiałem przygryźć wargę, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Edward również wyglądał na czymś rozbawionego. Chwilę później reszta Cullenów wstała i wyszła ze stołówki. Obejrzałem się za Edwardem, ale ten nie odwrócił się, szli powoli, jedno za drugim, z gracją i wdziękiem, nawet ten kulturysta, Emmet. Jedna z moich nowych koleżanek, Angela, poszła ze mną na biologię. Kiedy weszliśmy do klasy, Angela usiadła przy jednym ze stołów laboratoryjnych z czarnym blatem, takich samych jak w mojej szkole w Phoenix. Niestety, miała już sąsiadkę. Właściwie to wszystkie miejsca były zajęte, z wyjątkiem jednego na środku - koło Edwarda Cullena, którego rozpoznałem po oryginalnym kolorze włosów. Nauczyciel podpisał mi kartkę i poszedłem w stronę jedynego wolnego miejsca w sali.

W tej samej chwili zdarzyły się trzy rzeczy, które odmieniły moje życie na zawsze, po pierwsze niewielki wiatrak stojący na biurku nauczyciela rozwiał moje włosy, po drugie spojrzałem na Edwarda, w końcu po trzecie zobaczyłem, że jego oczy zmieniły kolor na ciemnoczerwony. Chwilę później potknąłem się o czyjąś torbę i upadłem rozcinając sobie rękę na probówce laboratoryjnej. Krew płynęła powoli ciemnoczerwonym strumieniem, a oczy jedynej osoby, na którą patrzyłem, wyrażały pożądliwość zmieszaną z bólem. Pan Banner pomógł mi wstać i po opatrzeniu ręki usiadłem obok Edwarda. O ile z daleka wydawał się być piękny, z bliska utonąłem w aksamitnej gładkości jego skóry, śmiertelnej bieli jego ciała i szkarłatnej głębi tych oczu.

– Mikaelu Everston albo go zdobędziesz albo do śmierci będziesz żałował – Pomyślałem. Zauważyłem przy tym kątem oka, że mój sąsiad zmienił w tym czasie pozycję. Odsunął się, jak mógł najdalej, niemal już spadał z krzesła i odwrócił twarz, jak gdybym wydzielał jakąś niemiłą woń niemożliwą do zniesienia. Powąchałem moje krótkie włosy ale nie poczułem niczego oprócz zapachu wanilii mojego szamponu. Odwróciłem się w drugą stronę i starałem skupić na tym, co mówił nauczyciel, ale co chwilę zerkałem na niego, ale Edward ku protestom kilku osób otworzył okno i opierał się o parapet.

Niestety, lekcja dotyczyła budowy komórki, którą już znałem. Mimo to robiłem staranne notatki, usiłując nie myśleć o Edwardzie.

Do końca zajęć mój sąsiad nie rozluźnił się, a nawet przez moment wydawało mi się, że słyszałem chrzęst metalu, ale kto dałby rade skruszyć metal gołymi rękami? Przecież to niemożliwe, widziałem jak pociera rękę na udzie i zaciska ją z taką siłą, że mógł zrobić sobie krzywdę. Z bliska nie wydawał się, aż tak niski i słaby, wręcz przeciwnie, koszulka, którą miał na sobie wyraźnie uwydatniała jego ramiona zaskakująco mocne i muskularne. Co takiego zrobiłem, że okazywał mi aż taki wstręt? Przecież mnie nie znał i nigdy w życiu się nie spotkaliśmy. Nagle przed oczami przebiegł mi obraz ciemnej ulicy i Edwarda pochylonego nade mną. Mówił coś tuląc mnie do siebie... Nagle ocknąłem się z zamyślenia. Widzenie tego typu obrazów zdarzało mi się czasami, ale nigdy na lekcji. Zawsze myślałem że to wina mojej bujnej wyobraźni...

Lekcja zdawała się być dłuższa niż inne. Może byłem już trochę zmęczony, a może czekałem na to, aż chłopak wreszcie rozluźni dłoń? Jak długo mógł ją tak ściskać? Do tego siedział całkiem nieruchomo i chyba wcale nie oddychał. O co chodziło? Zawsze się tak zachowywał, czy jak? Chyba źle oceniłem Jessicę, może miała rację co do Edwarda. Był zimny jak stal i wcale nie miałem na myśli jego skóry, chociaż przez chwilę poczułem jak jego ramię przez przypadek muska moją rękę i byłem zdziwiony chłodem jego ciała.

To nie mogło mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Ten facet widział mnie pierwszy raz w życiu.

Kiedy napotkałem jego wzrok mój żołądek skręcił się w supeł na widok wyrazu jego oczu pełnych obrzydzenia. Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, leżałbym już na podłodze spokojny i wolny od uczuć szarpiących mi teraz serce i w tamtej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że mi się podoba... nawet bardzo. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Edward zerwał się z krzesła cały czas odwrócony do mnie plecami - okazało się, że jest o wiele wyższy, niż mi się wcześniej wydawało - i wypadł na dwór, zanim ktokolwiek inny w klasie zdążył choćby wstać.

*Paulo Coelho, _Zwycięzca jest sam_

** Paulo Coehlo_. Nad brzegiem rzeki Piedry, usiadłam i płakałam_...


	5. Obietnica

**III. Obietnica**

_Nic nie chcę pragnąć! nic żądać!... O morze!  
ruń falą ku mnie, precz unieś mnie stąd  
w bezdroże  
przez najszaleńszy prąd!_

_A może znajdę wyspę, którą marzę,_

_gdzie tylko cisza wiekuista trwa,  
w bezmiarze  
tylko ruch fali drga...*_

_Kołując coraz to szerzej,_

_Sokół nie słyszy głosu sokolnika;  
Rzeczy w rozpadzie; sedno nie wytrzymuje;  
Panuje czysta anarchia, krew krąży w stałym obiegu,_

_Zatapiając na swej drodze ceremonie niewinności;_

_Najlepsi stracili przekonanie, podczas gdy najgorszych  
Przepełnia żywiołowa pasja.  
Zaprawdę - w zasięgu ręki jakieś objawienie;_

_Zaprawdę - w zasięgu ręki Powtórne Przyjście!_

_Powtórne Przyjście! Wymówiłem te słowa,  
I już przed oczy nasuwa mi się porażające  
Wyobrażenie ze Spiritus Mundi: gdzieś pośród pisaków pustyni_

_Kształt o lwim ciele i głowie człowieka,_

_O spojrzeniu pustym i bezlitosnym jak słońce,  
Pomiędzy cieniami ptaków, krążących we wzburzeniu,  
Leniwie dźwiga się na łapach._

_Znów zapada ciemność; ale teraz wiem,_

_Że dwadzieścia wieków kamiennego snu  
Do koszmaru utulono w dziecięcej kołysce.  
Jakaż to prymitywna bestia, w godzinie swego powrotu,_

_Pełznie do Betlejem, by się narodzić? **_

Nie wiem jakim cudem wytrzymałem te dwie lekcje po biologii. Mieliśmy WF i w trakcie zajęć, gdy trener upierał się bym pokazał mu jak gram, myśląc cały czas o tym co spotkało mnie na biologii, odrzuciłem piłkę lekarską w stronę Mike.'a Newtona. Po złamaniu mu nosa jedyną dobrą rzeczą, jaka spotkała mnie tego dnia, było to, że mogłem usiąść na ławce rezerwowych. I dwie godziny później, stojąc w kolejce do sekretariatu, zauważyłem, że na początku kolejki stoi Edward Cullen i rozmawia z sekretarką.  
- Naprawdę nie można nic z tym zrobić? - Nawet z tej odległości widziałem, jak bardzo próbował przypochlebić się tej kobiecie.  
- Niestety, panie Cullen. Takie są zasady, musi pan poczekać do końca roku szkolnego, żeby zrezygnować z biologii na poziomie rozszerzonym. Nie mogę nic zrobić, niestety.  
Odwrócił się w moim kierunku i zmrużył oczy.  
- W każdym razie dziękuję. Do widzenia. - Przechodząc obok mnie, starał się przysunąć jak najbliżej przeciwległej ściany.  
- Co z tobą, co takiego ci zrobiłem? - zapytałem głosem tak cichym, że nie mogłem mieć nadziei na to, że mnie usłyszy.  
Podszedł do mnie i szepnął cicho, muskając powietrzem moją rozpaloną skórę.  
- Nie kuś mnie.  
Wyszedł, zostawiając mnie oniemiałego, z kartką z podpisami nauczycieli w ręce.

Następny dzień był lepszy i gorszy zarazem.  
Lepszy, bo chociaż niebo wciąż było spowite szarością nie przepuszczającą światła, to jednak nie padało, nic już nie mogło mnie zaskoczyć, chociaż może Edward Cullen patrzący "tym" wzrokiem i wypowiadający te trzy krótkie słowa swoim zmysłowym głębokim głosem. No, jakby na to nie patrzeć zawdzięczałem mu dosyć ciekawy sen tej nocy, ale raczej nie powinien o tym wiedzieć.  
_- Nie kuś mnie._  
Co to do cholery miało znaczyć? Jednak tego dnia nie dane mi było się dowiedzieć. W szkole Mike usiadł ze mną na angielskim i odprowadził na następną lekcję, czemu Eric przyglądał się nienawistnie. Nie powiem, schlebiało mi to. Przynajmniej pozostali uczniowie mniej się na mnie gapili, a lunch zjadłem w towarzystwie Mike'a, Erica, Belli, Jessiki i Angeli; Lauren dzięki Bogu dostała grypy, niezwykle poprawiając mi tym humor.  
Zerkając na stół Cullenów, zauważyłem jak ta blondynka, Rosalie Hale, patrzy na mnie z nienawiścią, ale sekundę później, gdy jeden z rodzeństwa, Emmet, położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, odwróciła głowę. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegłem, że nie ma z nimi Edwarda. Edwardzie Cullen, winien mi jesteś kilka rzeczy. Z pewnością wstałem i poszedłem z Mike'm Newtonem w stronę drzwi stołówki, gdy nagle poczułem niewielką dłoń na moim ramieniu; odwróciłem się. Przede mną stała, w niebieskiej tunice i białych spodniach, Alice Cullen i zdałem sobie sprawę, że każda para oczu w tym pomieszczeniu patrzy tylko na mnie.  
- Mój brat poprosił bym ci powiedziała - nachyliła mi się do ucha - Że kiedy wróci musicie porozmawiać, powiedział, że będziesz wiedział o czym.  
- Dziękuję...  
- Możesz mi mówić Alice. - Uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona. - Mój brat miał rację, jesteś taki słodki.  
Rumieniec, który wykwitł mi na twarzy na początku tej rozmowy, teraz przeszedł w ogniste zażenowanie. Oczy dziewczyny błyszczały z zadowolenia.  
- Edward naprawdę tak powiedział?  
- Wspominał. Wiesz, jeśli chcesz jutro możesz do nas dołączyć...  
- Dołączyć? - Przez moją głowę przewinęła się dziwna myśl: czego on ode mnie chce?  
- Przy stole, myślę, że Edward byłby zadowolony... - W tej samej chwili zabrzęczał dzwonek, ale nikt nie ruszył się z miejsca, a Mike starał się patrzeć w każdą stronę tylko nie na nas.  
- Pomyślę o tym, twoja siostra nie byłaby chyba zadowolona. - W tej chwili oboje spojrzeliśmy na Rosalie.  
- Myślę, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. No to cześć. - Dziewczyna żwawym krokiem poszła na następne zajęcia, pozostawiając mi mętlik w głowie.  
Chwilę później Jessica, którą zżerała ciekawość od chwili, gdy Alice zaczęła ze mną rozmawiać, wskazała mi miejsce obok siebie.  
- O czym rozmawialiście? - Głos dziewczyny był lekko ochrypły z zaciekawienia i niecierpliwości.  
- O różnych rzeczach. Zaprosiła mnie do ich stolika na stołówce.  
- CO? Jak to zaprosiła cię do ich stolika?! Od kiedy pamiętam Cullenowie zawsze siedzą razem i jeszcze nikogo nie zaprosili. Nikogo, w sensie nikogo.  
- Więc może jestem wyjątkowy? Może spodobałem się jej. - Nie mogłem im powiedzieć o prawdziwym powodzie zaproszenia. Bo sam do końca się go nie domyślałem. Mike Newton milczał przez całą drogę.  
- Z pewnością. - Wskazała na Alice i Jaspera przytulających się do siebie. Chyba wpadłem.  
- To Edward Cullen chce bym z nimi siedział, Alice tylko przekazywała wiadomość.  
- Edward Cullen?  
- Nie złośćcie się, ale może dokończymy tę rozmowę na lekcji, bo zostało nam cztery minuty na dojście do pawilonu.

Lekcje przebiegały spokojnie, przedostatnia była biologia, a ponieważ mój partner był nieobecny, zająłem jego miejsce. Pod stopami leżało sporo kurzu, kiedy przyjrzałem mu się lepiej, zauważyłem, że składał się on z opiłków metalu i drewnianych drzazg. Część krzesła, na którym siedziałem, była oderwana, a reszta skruszona leżała pod moimi stopami. Co ma aż taką siłę, by kruszyć metal? Na pewno nie człowiek, więc kim albo czym jest Edward? Ta blada, prawie przezroczysta skóra, zimna jak sama śmierć, oczy zmieniające swą barwę, gracja i zwinność. Moje rozmyślania przerwał głos nauczyciela.  
- Panie Everson, co powstaje w wyniku anafazy?  
- Chromosomy potomne.  
- Które powstają w czasie...?  
- Anafazy pierwotnej.  
- Dobrze, proszę uważać na moich lekcjach, panie Everson.  
- Przepraszam, profesorze.  
Wszystko wskazywało na to, że będę musiał niedługo podjąć jakąś decyzję w związku z Edwardem i nie będzie ona należała do łatwych. W mieście tak małym jak Forks, gdzie plotki i ostracyzm naprawdę potrafią uprzykrzyć człowiekowi życie, wskazana była dyplomacja, a ciekawość moich nowych przyjaciół wcale nie polepszała tego faktu. Z tego co zrozumiałem, Edward wydawał się być mną zainteresowany i jutro miał wrócić do szkoły i chociaż znałem go od wczoraj, już zaczęło mi go brakować...  
Reszta lekcji minęła prawie niezauważalnie.  
Poprzedniego wieczoru odkryłem, że tata nie umie przygotować nic poza przysłowiową jajecznicą, poprosiłem więc, aby do mojego wyjazdu pozwolił mi objąć rządy w kuchni. Domyślił się chyba, że tylko dzięki mnie mama nauczyła się po kilku latach w miarę znośnie gotować, więc przystał z chęcią na moją propozycję. Wydawało się, że jedynym czego nie brakowało w tym domu, były ryby: wędzone, suszone, mrożone i w każdej innej postaci; George był wielkim amatorem wyjazdów na ryby i podejrzewam, że tak spędzał wolny czas od wyjazdu mamy. Ponieważ wszystko inne poza rybami zaczynało się kończyć, zaopatrzony w nieco gotówki, postanowiłem pojechać po szkole do supermarketu.  
Kiedy wyjeżdżałem z parkingu moje auto, "Bryka" jak optymistycznie nazwał je tata, zaczęło wydzielać ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc gryzący dym i dopiero po kilku próbach ruszyło. Ignorując uczniów, którzy odwrócili głowy, słysząc huk silnika, dołączyłem do kolejki pojazdów, czekających na wyjazd. Tuż obok szkoły stało srebrne Volvo Cullenów; przez chwilę patrzyłem jak Rosalie patrzy na mnie z rozbawieniem, do chwili gdy Alice spiorunowała ją wzrokiem i pomachała mi; odpowiedziałem niemrawo i z ulgą opuściłem nareszcie teren szkoły. Supermarket znajdował się zaledwie kilka przecznic dalej. Wnętrze sklepu wyglądało zupełnie normalnie, jak w okolicach domu, co nieco poprawiło mi humor. W Phoenix robienie zakupów też należało do moich obowiązków i z przyjemnością oddałem się znajomemu zajęciu. Hala była na tyle duża, że nie słyszałem bębnienia deszczu o dach, które przypominałoby mi o tym, gdzie jestem. Po powrocie poupychałam kupione produkty w szafkach, mając nadzieję, że Charlie nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Po przebraniu się w suche ubrania włączyłem komputer i sprawdziłem pocztę.  
Miałem trzy nowe wiadomości.  
Pierwsza była od mamy.

Od: lisa.d  
Do: mike1343  
Temat: Synku

Daj znać zaraz po przyjeździe, jak Ci minął lot. Pada? Już za Tobą tęsknię. Niedługo skończę pakowanie przed Florydą, ale nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć swojej różowej bluzki. Wiesz może, gdzie ją położyłam? Masz pozdrowienia od Vanessy, Toma i Monici. Poznałeś kogoś ciekawego? Jeśli tak, żądam i oczekuję szczegółowej relacji.  
Twoja  
Mama

Druga również.

Od: lisa.d  
Do: mike1343  
Temat: Co się dzieje?

Mike, dlaczego nie odpisujesz? Na co czekasz? Mama

Ostatni przyszedł dziś rano.

Od: lisa.d  
Do: mike1343  
Temat: Mike

Michaelu Jamesie Everson, jeśli nie zadzwonisz do 17.30, skontaktuję się z Twoim ojcem.  
Kochająca  
Mama  
Ps. Teraz naprawdę potrzebuję tego swetra!

Została mi niecała godzina, a mama była znana z niecierpliwości.

Od: mike1343  
Do: lisa.d  
Temat: Re: Mike

Mamo! Nie uwierzysz, ile się zdarzyło, tata jest po prostu kochany, chociaż nic nie zastąpi mi Ciebie. Lot był spokojny, chociaż nużący, a co do pogody: szaro, buro i nie będzie lepiej.  
Chciałem napisać dopiero, jak będzie o czym. Szkoła niezła, tylko trochę monotonnie. Poznałem parę fajnych osób, które siadają teraz ze mną w stołówce.  
Wczoraj poznałem niesamowitego chłopaka, na początku zachowywał się trochę dziwnie, ale chyba wpadłem mu w oko.  
Twoja bluzka jest w pralni chemicznej. Miałaś ją odebrać w zeszły piątek.  
Nie uwierzysz, tata kupił mi furgonetkę! Zakochałem się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, jest stara, ale solidna - dla mnie wystarczy.  
Też za Tobą tęsknię. Niedługo znowu napiszę, ale nie mam zamiaru sprawdzać skrzynki, co pięć minut. Wyluzuj, weź głęboki wdech. Kocham cię.  
Mike

Już wczoraj obiecałem sobie, że przeczytam od nowa „Pukt zero", które właśnie przerabialiśmy na angielskim - ot tak, dla zabicia czasu - i gdy George wrócił do domu, byłem pogrążony w lekturze. Zupełnie straciłem poczucie czasu i gdy usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, zbiegłem na dół, by wyjąć ziemniaki z piekarnika i usmażyć steki.  
- Mike? - zawołał George.  
- Cześć, tato. Witaj w domu.  
- Co na obiad? - Nie myślałem, że zada to pytanie, ale w końcu mama słynęła ze swoich spektakularnych porażek w tej dziedzinie.  
- Młode ziemniaczki i stek. - Na te słowa mina taty rozpromieniła się jak twarz małego dziecka.  
- Ładnie pachnie. - Powoli zaczął ściągać mundur i odpiął kaburę. - Może poczekam w pokoju, przed telewizorem? - Uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi i pokiwałem głową na znak, że się zgadzam.  
- A jak było w szkole, poznałeś kogoś miłego? - odezwał się w końcu ojciec, sięgając po dokładkę.  
- Jest kilka osób które poznałem: Jessica, Angela, Mike Newton, zazwyczaj siedzę z nimi na stołówce. - Po czym zapytałem bez namysłu: - Znasz może rodzinę Cullenów?  
- Doktora Cullena? Jasne, jego żona co roku jest w komitecie organizacyjnym balu absolwentów. Miła rodzina, chociaż dziwię się, że Esme chce tu mieszkać, to taka wspaniała kobieta.  
- Ich dzieci... Trochę się wyróżniają. Chyba nie znalazły sobie miejsca w szkole.  
- Tutejsi ludzie nie doceniają jakim wspaniałym lekarzem jest Carlisle, kilka razy miałem okazję współpracować z nim i nie znam lepszego i bardziej wspaniałego człowieka i lekarza. Jest chirurgiem w naszym szpitalu, a wszystkie jego dzieci są dobrze wychowane. Też miałem wątpliwości, kiedy się tu sprowadzili z piątką adoptowanych nastolatków. Balem się, że będą z nimi jakieś problemy. Ale okazało się, że to dojrzali, młodzi ludzie i nigdy nie musiałem zaprzątać sobie nimi głowy. A nie mogę tego powiedzieć o pociechach wielu z tych, którzy mieszkają tu od pokoleń. Trzymają się razem, jak przystało na kochającą się rodzinę - co drugi weekend jeżdżą razem pochodzić po górach. Tylko dlatego, że są nowi, ludzie się na nich uwzięli.  
- Odrobinę się wyróżniają, wiesz, są tacy... - Nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa.  
- Piękni, tak, to chyba dziedziczne.  
- Jego syn...  
- Edward. - Popatrzyłem na niego zszokowany. Skąd on mógł wiedzieć? – Wiedziałem, że tak będzie, podoba ci się?  
- Tato, ja nie...  
- Wiem, synku i powiem ci jedną rzecz, chociaż to dla mnie dziwne... Jeśli go lubisz, to rusz tyłek i bierz go, bo Eversonowie wybierają tylko jednego partnera na całe życie.  
- Ty... kochałeś mamę?  
- Nigdy nie przestałem jej kochać.

Obudziłem się w nocy zdyszany, chwilę temu śniło mi się, że Edward stoi nad mym łóżkiem i uśmiecha się łagodnie. Wyjrzałem za okno, prószył śnieg, a ziemia była już grubo zasłana białym całunem.  
Poszedłem do kuchni, była pierwsza dwadzieścia, zaopatrzony w szklankę mleka i herbatniki wróciłem do łóżka, a kilka minut później zapadłem w płytki sen pełen tych złocistych oczu.

Po śniadaniu i krótkiej rozmowie z George'm o tym, że biały puch w połowie listopada to nic dziwnego, zamknąwszy wcześniej dom, wsiadłem do mojego pick-up'a i wyjechałem na drogę. Śnieg, który wcześniej padał, pod szkołą powoli ograniczył mi widoczność do kilku metrów i dopiero po kilkudziesięciu minutach dotarłem do szkoły. Na szkolnym parkingu zauważyłem srebrne Volvo Cullenów i Erica opartego o drzwi jeepa i wyraźnie czekającego na mnie. Jego rywalizacja z Mike'm Newtonem o moje względy przestała mnie śmieszyć, od kiedy Jessica poprzedniego dnia posłała mi mordercze spojrzenie, gdy ten usiadł ze mną na angielskim, zostawiając ją samą. Większość uczniów wydawała się być zadowolona ze śniegu i niektórzy z nich zaczęli rzucać śnieżkami w kolegów; jedynie nieliczni nie okazywali zadowolenia białym puchem. Po dwóch pierwszych lekcjach, kiedy wraz z naszą paczką wchodziliśmy do stołówki, moje oczy powędrowały do stolika Cullenów. Właśnie się śmiali. Chłopcy mieli włosy zupełnie mokre od topniejącego w nich – domyśliłem się – śniegu. Emmett potrząsnął specjalnie głową, żeby dokuczyć dziewczynom, a te odchyliły się do tyłu. Jak wszyscy inni, cieszyli się pierwszym śniegiem - tyle że, ze względu na ich urodę, wyglądało to jak scena z filmu.  
Wcześniej nie wydawało mi się, że mogliby się tak beztrosko uśmiechać, ale zmieniło się coś jeszcze, nie potrafiłem tylko określić co dokładnie.  
Po chwili od ich stołu wstał Edward i lekkim sprężystym krokiem ruszył w naszą stronę, dziewczyny podekscytowane tym faktem zarumieniły się i zaczęły cicho szeptać. Po chwili kroki ustały i podniosłem głowę, zauważając dziwny głód, jaki miał w oczach za każdym razem, gdy na mnie patrzył.  
- Hej.  
- Cześć.  
- Mam na imię Edward Cullen.  
- Wiem... to znaczy, nazywam się Michael Everson.  
- Więc, Mikaelu...  
- Mike - poprawiłem go z uśmiechem.  
- Mike, dosiądziesz się do naszego stolika ? - zapytał cichym, niskim głosem.  
- Ja nie wiem...  
- Twoi przyjaciele również mogą się dosiąść. - I już szedł w stronę stolika, przy którym siedziało jego rodzeństwo.  
- Idziemy. - Głos Jessiki dotarł do mnie jakby z opóźnieniem.  
- Gdzie?  
- Do stolika Cullenów, pokazanie się z nimi gdziekolwiek, to jak... romans z Bradem Pittem. - Ton jej głosu zdradzał ekscytację. - Musimy iść.  
Popatrzyłem na Cullenów, gdzie prawie wszyscy uśmiechali się do mnie zachęcająco, jedynie Rosalie wyglądała jakby patrzenie na mnie nie było dla niej przyjemne. Po chwili podszedłem do ich stolika, a za mną pozostali.  
- Jeśli zaproszenie nadal jest aktualne - zacząłem powoli - to chętnie z niego skorzystamy.  
Uśmiech jaki posłał mi Edward, przyćmił ten wcześniejszy. Chwilę później zająłem miejsce obok niego, a Angela i Alice wdały się w rozmowę o Balu podczas, gdy mój towarszysz pod stołem chwycił moją dłoń i popatrzył mi w oczy. Wtedy przerwał nam Mike. Planował urządzić wielką bitwę na śnieżki na parkingu i chciał wiedzieć, czy się dołączymy. Jessica przystała na tę propozycję z entuzjazmem - widać było, że dla niego jest gotowa na wszystko. Emmet i Rosalie nie mieli nic przeciwko zabawie, Alice odmówiła i wraz z Jasperem, Angelą, Edwardem, Erikiem i mną została przy stole.  
- Tak bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, o czym myślisz.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Bo widzisz... Jessica marzy o tym, by Mike zaprosił ją na bal, Angela chyba nie pójdzie, Alice już od dawna szuka dodatków do sukienki, ale ty... ty jesteś inny.  
- Inny w sensie...  
- Nie łatwo mi cię rozgryźć, nie jesteś przewidywalny jak inni. Oni wszyscy - wskazał po kolei na Alice, Jaspera, Angelę i Erica - są przewidywalni.  
- Wiesz o czym myślę? - Moja dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ręce. - Być może... nie jestem taki jak inni.  
- Nie jesteś. - Jego głos przeszedł w ledwo słyszalny szept. - I ja też nie jestem taki jak inni, jak oni.  
W jego oczach, jasnych i czystych, widziałem teraz tylko jedno - swoje własne odbicie, poczułem jak jego palce wędrują pod stołem po całej długości moje ręki, od końców palców aż do ramienia.  
- O czym mówiłeś wtedy w sekretariacie? - Zarumieniłem się z zażenowania, jego palce zatrzymały się nagle, więc to ja dotknąłem jego ręki i powoli zacząłem ją pieścić. - Wtedy gdy cię zobaczyłem, to był ogień, nieznośny żar spalający mnie od wewnątrz. Ogień.  
Poczułem jego język na moich wargach, napierający lekko na moje usta i po chwili to wszystko: samotność, smutek i żal za wszystkie zbrodnie minionych lat stało się i moim brzemieniem.  
- Boże mój – mruknąłem, zanim te zaborcze usta nie odebrały mi mowy, całował tak jak gdyby za chwilę miał nastąpić koniec, jakbyśmy nie istnieli ja i on, tylko nieskładna plątanina naszych serc, ciał i umysłów.  
- Chłopcy. - Obaj odwróciliśmy wzrok, przed nami stała Alice z rozbawioną miną, a obok niej Emmet i Jasper. - Może pójdziecie na biologię, zanim pan Banner się zorientuje? - Podeszła do mnie. - A ty naprawdę jesteś słodki. No już, wstawać, nie ociągać się.  
Biegliśmy korytarzem jak burza i po kilku minutach znaleźliśmy się w klasie biologicznej. Popatrzyłem na Edwarda i razem spojrzeliśmy na drzwi.  
- Przepraszam za tamto... nie chciałem cię urazić.  
- Wiem, teraz jest już dobrze... chociaż myślę, że znajdziesz sposób, by mi się odwdzięczyć. - Mina Edwarda świadczyła o szoku i rozbawieniu, podszedł do mnie i zaczął leciutko lizać płatek mojego ucha, zagłębiając język w jego teksturze; mój Boże to było takie przyjemne, takie zmysłowe i dekadenckie.  
Jego niski, ochrypły głos układał się w słowa, a za każdą litera kryła się pieszczota.  
- Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślę.  
- Może wejdźmy do klasy.

***  
Po chwili usiedliśmy przy naszym kokpicie i zaczęliśmy przysłuchiwać się wykładowi, zerkając co chwilę na siebie. Tematem zajęć była mitoza i mejoza.  
Dostaliśmy próbki etapów obu procesów i naszym zadaniem było je określić.  
- Już się biorę do roboty - odparłem, rumieniąc się.  
Trochę się popisywałem, ale tylko odrobinkę. Przerabiałem już to w Phoenix i wiedziałem, czego szukać. Umieściłem pierwsze szkiełko we właściwym miejscu, nastawiłem czterdziestokrotne powiększenie i zerknęłam w okular.  
- To profaza - oświadczyłem z przekonaniem.  
- Wierzę ci na słowo.  
- Nie sprawdzisz?  
- Wiesz, jakby to powiedzieć - nie jestem w tym dobry. - Tym razem to Edward zaróżowił się lekko.  
- Rumienisz się w tak słodki sposób.  
- To chyba genetyczne, ale ty nie powiedziałeś mi nic o sobie, nie wiem nic oprócz plotek.  
- Jakich plotek? - Na moje plecy wystąpił zimny pot. - Jestem tematem plotek?  
- Głównie mówi się o twoim pochodzeniu, wiesz, o rozwodzie twoich rodziców i o dniu, kiedy twój tata powiedział w barze, że ma syna.  
Super, nie mogłem spodziewać się lepszych tematów do rozmów.  
- O czym jeszcze mówią?  
- O synu Newtona, podobno jest tobą zainteresowany... - Jego oczy były skupione na mnie. - Czy on...? Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek...?  
- Nie! To znaczy... nikt... - Po chwili dotarło do mnie, jak to musiało zabrzmieć. - Tylko ty.  
Odwróciłem wzrok zawstydzony. Oczy Edwarda zabłysły i chwycił moją rękę pod stołem.  
- Nikt wcześniej. - Patrzył mi w oczy ze szczerością i lękiem. - Tylko ty.  
Uścisnąłem jego rękę.  
Nikt przede mną i nikt po mnie.  
Tylko ja.  
Tylko my.

* Frederico García Lorca. _De profundis_  
**William Butler Yeats. _Drugie przyjście_


	6. Udręka

**IV. Udręka**

_Edward POV_

Dni mijały... A ja wciąż byłem na granicy jawy i letargu, niepewny, które z nich jest właśnie moim udziałem... Po jakimś czasie Emmett i Jasper pewni, że nie jestem już niebezpieczny, zaczęli chodzić na nowo do szkoły. Esme zawsze była w domu, więc jej towarzystwo było nie do uniknięcia, nie żebym jej nie uwielbiał... Ale były rzeczy, pewne sprawy... Przed którymi sam uciekałem, nie mówiąc już o tak wrażliwej Esme... Carlislie aplikował mi, co kilka godzin krew pum, którą udało mu się jakoś zebrać, a Alice przeczesywała moją przyszłość, w celu zlokalizowana zagrożenia. Każde z nich było na swój sposób pomocne, nawet Rosalie, która na swój naiwny sposób próbowała mnie rozerwać miejscowymi ploteczkami. Słuchałem jej, nie chcąc jej urazić, ale było to raczej nużące.

– No i usłyszałam jak Jessica mówiła, że Ben chodzi z Angelą, ale... Więc myślę, że musi to być prawda... Aha, do Forks przyjechał pewien chłopak... Jak on... A, wiem! Mike Everson. Jest całkiem…

Podniosłem się z sofy i poparzyłem na nią ze zdziwieniem, Rose odskoczyła i zawołała Esme. Ta przybiegła natychmiast, a po niej reszta rodziny... Moja głowa na nowo napełniła się ich głosami... Jak zawsze starałem się je odrzucać, nie reagować na nie, to był jedyny sposób, by zapewnić mojej rodzinie, choć odrobinę prywatności. Moje mentalne uszy wypełnił szum, taki jak wtedy, gdy chce się słuchać muzyki naprawdę starym radiem. Czasem docierały do mnie jakieś strzępy słów, jakaś nie do końca wypowiedziana myśl, ale po chwili wszystko na nowo stawało się szumem...

Wiedziałem, co mam zrobić... Każda komórka mojego ciała była skupiona na tym by pójść jutro do szkoły. Wkładałem całą siłę woli w to by mówić spokojnie... By nie rzucać niecierpliwych spojrzeń na zegar, by pozostać w domu... Według moich informacji Everstonowie wymarli kilka lat po śmierci Elijaha... Chociaż miał on siostrę... Adelę, ale na niej ślad się urywa... Przeszukiwałem Internet pod tym kontem, ale ani Google, ani Yahoo nie było w stanie udzielić mi wiarygodnych informacji... W szybkim tempie przechodziłem ze strony na stronę, niepewny, czego właściwie szukam. Znalazłem kilkanaście artykułów na temat śmierci Elijaha, dwa o rozstaniu jego rodziców i jeden o małżeństwie jego siostry. Esme i Carlislie rzucali mi zaniepokojone spojrzenia... Tak jak gdybym nagle miał wyciągnąć z kieszeni broń i zacząć strzelać. Uśmiechnąłem się do nich, a oni odwzajemnili mi się tym samym... Żadne z nich nic nie myślało, nie chcąc widocznie wybić mnie z tak ciężko osiągniętej równowagi. Na nowo zatopiłem się w moich poszukiwaniach, tym razem wpisałem frazę „Mikael+Everston". Wiedziałem, że normańskie pochodzenie tej rodziny każe nadawać im imiona tej właśnie nacji. Wyszukiwarka znalazła trzysta dwadzieścia jeden wyników, z czego pięćdziesiąt dotyczyła Mike'a z Phoenix. Były tam strony kółek literackich, w których się udzielał, szkół, w których się uczył i gazetek, które publikowały artykuły o jego osiągnięciach. Jedyne zdjęcie, jakie udało mi się znaleźć przedstawiało Mikela, odbierającego nagrodę za zajęcie drugiego miejsca w konkursie literackim, na temat twórczości sióstr Bronte. Nie było zbyt wyraźne, ale pokazywało niezbicie niezwykłe podobieństwo chłopaka do Elijaha. Te same usta, czerwieńsze od krwi, ta sama skóra, blada i gładka, te same czarne włosy, roztrzepane i nie dające się ułożyć... Chodziłem po swoim pokoju zasłuchany w ciszę, niecierpliwy i podekscytowany...

* * *

Następny dzień nadszedł zbyt szybko jak dla mnie, czułem się całkowicie nieprzygotowany na spotkanie z nieznajomym. Wyczytałem z myśli Alice, że Mike ma ze mną biologię, chemię i literaturę. Ucieszyło mnie to niepomiernie, miałem teraz powód by móc na niego patrzeć...

Moi bracia i siostry usadowili wygodnie się w samochodzie i ruszyliśmy autem w stronę szkoły. Wkrótce poczułem coś na kształt rendez-vous, ta sama droga, ten sam las, brakowało tylko zapachu... Przejechałem spokojnie całą trasę, nieco rozbawiony entuzjazmem Emmeta, zaskoczony nieco... Niegrzecznymi myślami Jaspera i wstrząśnięty płytkością wewnętrznego monologu Rose. Wyjechałem na parking, poczekałem aż reszta wysiądzie i ruszyłem szybkim krokiem w stronę szkoły. Emmett, Jasper i Alice mieli zajęcia w pawilonie technicznym, Rosalie w chemicznym, a ja w biologicznym. Był to ostatni pawilon na prawo, ogrodzony wściekle zielonym żywopłotem. Nauczyciel biologii pan Banner, był raczej zażywnym, jowialnym mężczyzną po pięćdziesiątce, zaprzyjaźnionym z Carlislie'm i Esme. Rozdał nam mikroskopy ze stadiami mejozy na komórkach blastuli siei, cebuli i pora. Jako wampir widziałem o wiele więcej od innych uczniów, na pierwszy rzut oka obraz zaciemniały pojedyncze komórki ludzkiej skóry pozostawione na szkiełkach przez dotykające ich ręce nauczycieli i uczniów, drobinki kurzu i mikro pęknięcia szkła. Mimo to zdołałem w ekspresowym tempie prawidłowo rozróżnić wszystkie fazy mejozy. Resztę czasu zajęły mi rozmyślania o moim nowym szkolnym koledze, o planach rozbudowy szklarni na tyłach ogrodu Esme i o korzystnym dla naszych lokat kursie walut. Przydatne było też to, że my wampiry mieliśmy zdolność samoczynnego pochłaniania własnej uwagi. Śledziłem rysy na szkłach okien, teksturę ściany pod moją dłonią i mistyczny taniec drobinek kurzu, przypominających miniaturę kosmosu, z ciągłymi zaćmieniami, kolizjami i trajektoriami w świetle tego pochmurnego poranka. Potem odsłuchiwałem w mojej idealnej i nieomylnej pamięci wszystkie znane mi utwory Mozarta, z podziałem na instrumenty i głosy. Następny był Gluck, Haydn, Chopin, Liszt i Bach. Wkrótce potem zadzwonił dzwonek i zdałem sobie sprawę, że tylko dwie lekcje dzielą mnie od spotkania z Mike'm. W takich momentach jak ten dziękowałem losowi za brak wyciszenia – habituacji, dzięki któremu mogłem w każdej chwili, nawet w dwadzieścia lat po dzisiejszych zajęciach, bez błędu wyrecytować ich przebieg. W innym wypadku jedyne, co zapamiętałbym z trzech lekcji biologii były by moje chwile zamyślenia. W międzyczasie pan Banner zebrał szkiełka, rozdał zadanie, którego porównaniem było mejozy i mitozy, oraz odebrał podpisane wyniki poprzedniego zadania. Zauważyłem, że przejrzał z zadowoleniem moją odpowiedź. Na nowo zagłębiłem się w myślach, uzupełniając, co jakiś czas poszczególne rubryki.

Dwie lekcje skończyły się nader szybko i ruszyłem na stołówkę, tam, jak co dzień usiadłem z moim rodzeństwem, do moich uszu dochodził paplający głosik Jess Stanley męczącej jakiegoś biedaka:

– Kim oni są – zapytał łagodny głos kilka metrów dalej.

Domyślając się że pyta o nas spojrzałem na Jessicę, dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła coś mówić. Zaraz też zalał mnie potok jej myśli. Spojrzałem na jej rozmówcę i zamarłem... Tuż obok niej siedział Elijah, nie Mike... Chłopak był zarumieniony, rzucając, co jakiś czas zaciekawione spojrzenia w naszą stronę. Mój boże, mój Boże, mój Boże... On patrzył na mnie... Krew pulsująca na jego szyi była efektem zapatrzenia we mnie... Po raz pierwszy w moim drugim, wampirzym życiu było mi gorąco... Moje oczy powędrowały do jego pełnych, czerwonych ust. Zachwyciłem się ich kształtem i pełnością. Z zapatrzenia wyrwał mnie pełen zażenowania śmiech Jessiki Stanley.

– To Edward Cullen, syn doktora Culllena i jego żony, obok niego siedzi jego brat Emmett, a ci blondyni to Rosalie i Jasper Halie – Przy tych słowach wskazała palcem na Jaspera i Rose. Słyszałem niczym z oddali myśli mojego rodzeństwa, uczniów i obsługi stołówki, mój umysł skupiony był tylko na Mike'u, pragnąłem usłyszeć jego głos, to, o czym myśli, chciałem od razu wiedzieć wszystko, kim jest, co lubi...

Moje uszy na nowo wypełnił skrzekliwy głos Stanley.

– A ta, która wyszła, to Alice Cullen. Wszyscy mieszkają u doktora Cullena i jego żony, chociaż nie są ich dziećmi. Pani Cullen jest ciotką Jaspera i Rosalie, przygarnęła ich, kiedy mieli po osiem lat. Teraz mają osiemnaście.

Mike przysłuchiwał się jej monologowi, niemal chłonąc każde słowo... Był oczarowany i czarujący w jednym. Otworzył usta i powiedział:  
– To wielkie wyzwanie, tyle dzieci w tak młodym wieku. – Jego głos był niczym poezja dla moich uszu, pełen szacunku i zdziwienia.  
– Pewnie tak – Jessica zaczęła na nowo z przekąsem. – Emmett i Rosalie oraz Alice i Jasper, no wiesz, są ze sobą, w ten sposób. Nawet nie wiem czy to legalne...

Kątem oka zobaczyłem, że Rose rzuca jej mordercze spojrzenie, a Jasper powstrzymuje się przed rzuceniem się na nią.

– Spokój – warknąłem świadomy że usłyszą mnie jedynie wampiry. Zarówno Rosalie jak i Jazz opadli zrezygnowani na oparcia swoich krzeseł. Radzenie sobie z gniewem najtrudniej przychodziło mojej siostrze, była pewna siebie, ambitna i naprawdę uzdolniona medycznie, ale jej charakter często przesłaniał te zalety. Rose wstała, rozejrzała się po stołówce i wyszła na zajęcia. a za nią Emmett i Jasper.

Zostałem sam... Sam w stołówce pełnej ludzi... Jeszcze nigdy coś takiego nie miało miejsca, nie żeby mi nie ufano, ale kilka metrów dalej siedział chłopak, który był moim nemesis. Nie, to złe słowo... Był moim przeznaczeniem, już wtedy siedemdziesiąt pięć lat temu na jednych z tych brudnych, obskurnych paryskich ulic..

– Przecież nie są rodzeństwem – Usłyszałem Mike'a nadal odpowiadającego Stanleylównie  
– Ale wychowywali się razem – powiedziała z oślim uporem Jessica. - I mieszkają ze sobą.  
Zacząłem rozrywać na kawałki jeden z obwarzanków na mojej tacy, od czasu do czasu rzucając okiem ku stolikowi w głębi stołówki. Złapałem wzrok Mike utkwiony w mojej postaci i jego usta wypowiadające mechanicznie.  
– Czy on…? Cullenowie od dawna mieszkają w Forks?  
- Nie - odparła Jessica z tonem typowej amerykańskiej „królowej pszczół". - Sprowadzili się tu dwa lata temu z jakiejś miejscowości na Alasce.

Podniosłem wzrok na Mikaela i nasze oczy się spotkały. Jak najszybciej odwróciłem wzrok, pewien że i on robi to samo. Nie mogłem powstrzymać się od ironicznego uśmieszku, na myśl o tym jak romantyczne musiałoby się wydać nasze zachowanie osobie postronnej.  
– Ten który na nas patrzy to Edward? – zapytał ochrypłe.

Prawie automatycznie odwróciłem wzrok, pewien że oboje na mnie patrzą.  
– Tak, to Edward. Wiem, jest przystojny, ale nie zwraca uwagi na nas, zwykłych śmiertelników – Jessica zachichotała nerwowo. - Z nikim się nie spotyka, wierz mi, prawie cała szkoła próbowała, ale jak tylko ktoś podchodził do niego, natychmiast się ulatniał. Chyba – Uśmiechnęła się z drwiną, nieświadoma jak idiotycznie teraz wygląda – Czeka, aż jego rodzice adoptują kolejne dziecko. Kątem oka zauważyłem obserwujących mnie z niepokojem Alice, Jaspera, Rose i Emmetta. Zbierając wszystkie swoje siły ruszyłem w stronę oszklonych drzwi, pozostawiając tacę na stole i wyszedłem do nich. Szklana ściana na zewnątrz pozwoliła mi kika razy rzucić okiem na Mike'a.

Mimo że do lekcji brakowało jeszcze dziesięć minut, wszedłem do klasy pana Bannera... Ten skinął mi głową pochylony nad sprawdzaniem kolejnego zadania i usiadłem na swoim miejscu. Nabrałem powietrza, niepewny o się stanie gdy Mike będzie w tym samym pomieszczeniu co ja... W końcu stołówka była duża, a klasa biologii niewielka i przy dzisiejszej pogodzie na pewno nie przewiewna. Oddychałem próbując oczyścić umysł, mimowolnie przygotowując się na zetknięcie z myślami kolejnej grupy ludzi. Gdyby ktoś mnie zapytał jak określiłbym to co się tutaj dzieje, nazwałbym to piekłem Dantego. Niczym najgorszy grzesznik w Guidecce Dantego, torturowany wiecznym lodem nigdzie nie mogłem być wolny od ludzkich myśli. Niektórzy z moich pobratymców, na przykład Aro twierdzili że ten dar to błogosławieństwo... ale ja wiedziałem lepiej. Znałem sedno, wnętrze i każdy sekret ludzkiej natury i jestem pewien że jest ona w znacznej większości zła. Moja rodzina była co prawda wyjątkiem, ale i im nie można było odmówić pewnych słabostek i wad.

W między czasie klasa zapełniła się uczniami, rozsiedli się, wciąż rozmawiając, w oczekiwaniu na dzwonek. Angela Webber, Ben Chenney, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton... Korowód uczniów zdawał się nie mieć końca... Moja niecierpliwość wzbierała na sile, rosnąc proporcjonalnie do każdego z nich... W końcu do klasy weszła Sue Merandott i drzwi się zamknęły: w chwilę później znowu się otworzyły i stanął w nich Mike. Trzymał w ręku kartę obiegową i rozglądał się z zaciekawieniem po klasie. Jego wzrok dotarł do mnie i zarumienił się, jego tętno niczym pałeczka perkusisty uderzająca w bęben, docierało w spotęgowanej formie do moich uszu. Musiał sobie zdać sprawę że jedyne, dostępne miejsce było w mojej ławce... Pan Banner podpisał mu kartkę i wskazał miejsce obok mnie. W tej samej chwili zdarzyły się trzy rzeczy, które odmieniły moje życie na zawsze. Po pierwsze niewielki wiatrak stojący na biurku nauczyciela rozwiał włosy Mike'a posyłając w moją stronę jego zapach..., po drugie w moim gardle na nowo rozpalił się ten tak dobrze mi znany ogień, i po trzecie Mike potknął się o czyjąś torbę, rozcinając sobie rękę na jednej z probówek laboratoryjnych tam stojących. Rana nie była wielka, ale krew nasyciła powietrze jeszcze bardziej intensywną wonią... Miałem wrażenie że umarlem i trafiłem do raju... Ta eksplozja zapachu przypominała mi Elijaha... Oczy chłopaka pociemniały, gdy kroczył w moją stronę uciskając skórę powyżej miejsca skaleczenia. Nauczyciel pomógł mu wstać i zaczął opatrywać ranę... Zamknąłem oczy niepewny czy znajdę siłę by się powstrzymać... Ta krew wołała mnie... Przyzywała do siebie... Niewoliła... Po chwili ręka była już opatrzona, a ślady krwi starte. Mimo to jej zapach wciąż unosił się w powietrzu... Tak to ten sam zapach, który poczułem wtedy... Ta sama intensywność...

Mike usiadł obok mnie, przeszukując swój plecak w poszukiwaniu czegoś do pisania, wyjął niewielki skoroszyt i kilka długopisów. Starał się ułożyć to wszystko tak aby nie zajmować mojej części ławki. Odsunąłem się jak tylko mogłem najdalej starając się, aby go nie dotknąć, bo wtedy nie byłoby już odwrotu... Czułem że jego zapach zmienił się... stał się jak gdyby płytszy, czemu sprzyjała obecność innych osób. Starałem się nie oddychać, ale mimo to poruszać klatką piersiową. Nadal mrugałem oczami i przyciskałem się do ściany. Nie mogłem się udusić, ale nie oddychając odczuwałem dziwny brak powietrza. Starałem się skupić na tym co mówił nauczyciel, ale przychodziło mi to z trudem. Widziałem jak Mike stara się sprawdzić, czy to nie jego włosy tak źle pachną, ale po chwili na nowo skupił się na lekcji. Rzucał mi od czasu do czasu jakieś spojrzenie, ale widząc jak się zachowuję, z czasem i tego zaprzestał. Otworzyłem okno, mimo sprzeciwu Stanley i Newtona. Świeże powietrze pomogło mi odzyskać jasność umysłu. Obliczyłem że pozostało nam jeszcze dwadzieścia minut. Dwadzieścia minut tortur. Wskazówki zegara na ścianie nad tablica wlokły się i wlokły... A ja traciłem już cierpliwość. Spojrzałem na mojego sąsiada, przez cały czas pisał, nie odrywając wzroku od zeszytu, skupiony i poważny. Wyobrażałem sobie że nie poczułby nawet że umiera, następna byłaby Webber, patrzyła na nas, jako pierwsza zaczęła by krzyczeć. Potem Newton, Yorkie, Swan, Chenney i Merkley. I w tej właśnie chwili me ciało przeszył spazm bółu, na tyle silny że chwyciłem jedną z nóg ławki i zmiażdżyłem ją bezszelestnie. Kawałki metalu wypadły z mojej dłoni, na szczęście nikt tego nie usłyszał... Powodem bólu był zapach, który na nowo rozszedł się z opatrunku Mikaela. Widocznie ranka pod nim ukryta na nowo zaczęła krwawić. Zapach i moje poczucie obowiązku...

Zacisnąłem lewą dłoń w pięść i położyłem ją na parapecie, modląc się by wystarczyło mi cierpliwości. Buntowałem się przeciw samemu sobie, przeciw instynktem kierującym wszystkimi działaniami mojego gatunku... Nieoczekiwanie coś się zaczęło dziać z Mikelem, jego ręce drżały, oczy wywróciły się w tył, a z ust zaczął dobywać się charkot. Oddychał niespokojnie i płytko. Przeraziłem się i wolną ręką chwyciłem jego dłoń. Była ciepła i miękka, tak dawno nie trzymałem ręki człowieka w swojej ze zapomniałem jak miłym uczuciem jest rozchodzące się z niej ciepło. I nagle pod wpływem mojego dotyku oddech chłopaka zaczął się uspokajać, oczy wróciły na swoje miejsce, a ciche charczenie ustało. Miałem nadzieję że nikt tego nie zauważył. Przeczesałem umysły wszystkich zgromadzonych, ale nie znalazłem w nich niczego. „Nuda", „kiedy koniec" i „jak ja się tego nauczę" przewijały się najczęściej. Natychmiast też puściłem jego rękę, przypadkiem muskając ramieniem jego ramię. Mike podniósł wzrok i po raz pierwszy zobaczył moje cierpienie, moja mina musiała być straszna. Chłopak odwrócił szybko twarz i pogrążył się na nowo w wykładzie nauczyciela. W tej samej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek, zerwałem się z krzesła i w nie do końca ludzkim tempie wybiegłem na zewnątrz pawilonu.

* * *

Komentarz karmi wena:P


	7. Pocałunek

**blackgirl663: Bardzo mi miło. Mam nadzieję że dasz radę ogarnąć moją pisaninę. Dziękuję za miły komentarz.**

**V. Pocałunek**

„– _Ciągnij mocniej, twe silne ramiona ściągną na mnie niebiosa. _

_Ich bramy nie są tak wysoko jak pałace książąt, trzeba do nich wchodzić na kolanach._

Klęka

_Przyjdź, o śmierci gwałtowna, niechaj zasnę na wieki..._

_Powiedz moim braciom, kiedy zasnę niech jedzą w spokoju._

Sługa dusi księżnę, księżna upada i umiera.

– _Cichą jest śmieć przez uduszenie."*_

„_Twarz jej zakryjcie. W oczach mi się mąci. Młodo umarła."**_

_Edward POV_

Biegłem do lasu, przy tej prędkości żaden z ludzi nie mógłby mnie zobaczyć. Musiałem zaspokoić pragnienie pewny, że gdybym tam został pierwsza osoba, która wyszłaby z pawilonu, byłaby już moją ofiarą. Miałem zaledwie piętnaście- dwadzieścia minut, na to by złapać coś jadalnego. Najpierw były dwie sarny - z wprawą, którą nabyłem przez dziesiątki lat rozszarpałem im gardła, jednej po drugiej, nie pomiąwszy sobie nawet koszuli. Ich krew była paskudna, ale przynajmniej syciła. Potem napotkałem młodego łosia, w którego gardle odnalazłem zadowolenie. Spotkałem potem jeszcze małe stadko jeleni, wypicie ich zajęło mi kilkanaście sekund. Porzuciłem ich martwe, puste ciała w leśnej gęstwinie, tak, aby ich śmierć nie stała się powodem najmniejszych podejrzeń. Wracałem syty i zadowolony, że po raz kolejny siła woli zwyciężyła nad potrzebami mojego ciała. Następne zajęcia miałem mieć z literatury, przerabialiśmy dramaty Marlowe'a i tragedie Webstera. Dzięki Bogu nikt nie zamknął okna w czasie przerwy i zapach krwi się ulotnił. Wziąłem swoje rzeczy i poszedłem do pawilonu literackiego, grupa pod nim czekająca była niewielka, więc miałem nadzieję na ostatnią ławkę, z dala od wszystkich. Przez całe zajęcia moją uwagę pochłaniał niepokój o Mike'a, pragnienie by zobaczyć go jeszcze raz i tęsknota za jego zapachem. To dziwne... Jak coś tak utrudniającego życie może tak bardzo uzależnić... Przebudziłem się z letargu i odpowiedziałem prawidłowo na kilka z pytań nauczyciela. Po jakimś czasie doszedłem jednak do wniosku, że może lepiej przenieść się na profil chemiczny? Nie chciałem narażać życia tego Bogu-ducha winnego chłopaka, tylko po to by zaspokoić swoją irracjonalną potrzebę patrzenia na niego. Poza tym mój brak kontroli oznaczałby katastrofę dla całej naszej rodziny, mówiąc szczerze nie chciałem im tego zrobić, zwłaszcza po tym jak okazali, że im na mnie zależy... Ich troska była rozczulająca... Nie, musiałem wziąć się w garść i stanowczo uciąć to, nim będzie za późno. Zanim będzie za późno dla nas obu... Zdawałem sobie sprawę ż nie boję się, że go zabiję, no dobra, tego też, ale najbardziej bałem się odrzucenia, gdy pozna prawdę, o tym, kim jestem. Wyobrażałem sobie jego minę, przerażenie w oczach, niedowierzanie, zaprzeczenie i odrazę, jaką w końcu do mnie poczuje. Widziałem oczami wyobraźni jak cofa się, upada i ginie rozszarpany przeze mnie...

Następną lekcją była trygonometria, dostaliśmy zestaw zadań do obliczania pola bocznego trójkąta prostokątnego, równoramiennego i trapezowego Zajęło mi to trzy minuty, jednak spokojnie odczekałem do końca zajęć, pewny podjętej decyzji. Wiedziałem, że dla spokoju mojej rodziny będę musiał odsunąć go od siebie, jednak wciąż miałem nadzieję, że zwycięży we mnie ta dobra strona. Wszystko we mnie, wszystko, co było jeszcze dobre chciało zostawić Mike'a samemu sobie i odejść jak najdalej. Ale było we mnie na tyle dużo egoizmu, że nie wiem czy zdecydowałbym się na to.

Zamyślony, ocknąłem się dopiero, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek; była to moja ostatnia lekcja i zgodnie z planem miałem poczekać na moje rodzeństwo. Mimo to ruszyłem ku największemu z pawilonów i podszedłem do kontuaru zastawionego doniczkami nigdy nie kwitnących kwiatów. Pani Cope, szkolna sekretarka w fioletowej bluzce, uśmiechnęła się do mnie figlarnie i zapytała:

– Tak Edwardzie?

– Chciałbym przenieść się z profilu biologicznego na chemiczny. Wie pani, jest tam moja siostra Rosalie i...

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie kręcąc głową.

– Niestety, mamy już styczeń, nowy semestr się już zaczął. Musisz poczekać te kilka miesięcy, zapewniam cię, że wtedy automatycznie zostaniesz przeniesiony na profil chemiczny.

Drzwi za moimi plecami otwarły się, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz wykorzystując cały swój wampirzy czar. Zamrugałem i nabrałem powietrza w płuca starając się oczarować tą kobietę. Wiedziałem, że za mną przepada, podobnie jak za każdym, kto traktował ją równie dobrze jak ja.

- Naprawdę nie można nic z tym zrobić?

Pani Cope wyglądała na naprawdę unieszczęśliwioną, po raz kolejny pokiwała głową:

– Niestety, panie Cullen. Takie są zasady, musi pan poczekać do końca roku szkolnego, żeby zrezygnować z biologii na poziomie rozszerzonym. Nie mogę nic zrobić, niestety...

Skinąłem głową na znak, że rozumiem i ruszyłem ku drzwiom.  
– W każdym razie dziękuję. – Odwróciłem się raz jeszcze – Do widzenia.

Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że stoję twarzą w twarz z Mikaelem. Prawie zapomniałem jak bardzo jest piękny... Jego zapach mącił mi w głowie, a duszna atmosfera sekretariatu nie ułatwiała mi skupienia. Skinąłem mu głową i próbowałem go wyminąć, trzymając się jak najbliżej ściany. Jego usta poruszyły się w półmroku korytarza:

– Co z tobą, co takiego ci zrobiłem?

Jego pytanie zbiło mnie z pantałyku... Kryła się w nim taka bezradność, poczucie winy, strach... Myślałem, że eksploduję z nadmiaru myśli przebiegających mi przez głowę, to było niczym stanie pod ścianą przed plutonem egzekucyjnym, wiedząc, że naboje nic mi nie zrobią, jednak w pełni poczucia winy. Słyszałem krew pulsującą w jego żyłach, czułem rozkoszną woń wzbijającą się znad jego skóry, tonąłem w tych ciemnych, niewinnych oczach...  
Pewien, że muszę coś powiedzieć szepnąłem mu prosto w ucho:

– Nie kuś mnie.

Pozostawiłem go tam, oniemiałego, z drżącymi wargami, by wyjść na spotkanie moich sióstr i braci. Nie odwracając się ruszyłem przez parking ku mojemu volvo, gdy drogę zaszli mi Rose i Jasper. Miny ich obojga świadczyły o tym jak są na mnie źli, Rose wręcz drżała z dezaprobaty i złości.

Wyminąłem ich i pamiętając o równowadze wewnętrznej podszedłem do auta.

– Edwardzie.

– Tak? – Powiedziałem nie odwracając się.

– On nie jest dla ciebie...

– Nie tobie o tym decydować, Jazz! – Warknąłem – To tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa.

Nagle poczułem ogromną chęć na to by się z nim zgodzić, przecież to i tak nie miało sensu... Byliśmy zupełnie różni, jak dzień i noc...

Przecież to był tylko mały, nic nie znaczący człowiek, którego można by...

– Jasper! Do jasnej cholery nie mieszaj mi w głowie!

Mój brat zreflektował się i odskoczył w bok, czując moją irytację. Po półwieczu treningów z nowonarodzonymi, jego refleks był zadziwiający. Przyczaił się kilka kroków ode mnie i zastygł w bezruchu.

– Jeśli jeszcze raz pomyślisz o czymś takim, to klnę się na Boga, że cię zabije!

Rose podeszła do mnie i położyła mi rękę na ramieniu, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

– Edwardzie, uspokój się. Przecież wiesz, że chcemy twojego dobra... Pomyśl o naszej rodzinie...

– Nie wiem, czego dla mnie chcecie, ale jeśli zadecyduję, że chcę się z nim przyjaźnić, to żadne z was nie wtrąci do tego nosa.

– No, no chyba mi pozwolisz go poznać? – Za moimi plecami rozległ się dźwięczny głos Alice.

Moja siostra uśmiechała się przeglądając jedną ze swoich wizji, pochłonięta nią doszczętnie.

– Z tego, co widzę zostaniemy przyjaciółmi... Edwardzie, mam nadzieję, że nie groziłeś właśnie mojemu chłopakowi?

Kochana Alice, zawsze potrafiła sprawić, że czułem się przy niej niczym pięciolatek, który narozrabiał. Plusem było to, że zawsze potrafiła rozładować nawet najbardziej napięte konflikty swoim poczuciem humoru.

– Tylko odrobinkę...

– No, no, no... Edward Cullen i groźby karalne...

– No dobra... Wsiadajcie do auta, nie róbmy z siebie widowiska.

Wszyscy mnie posłuchali poza Rosalie, ta wciąż stała z nienawiścią wpatrując się w jakiś punkt przy głównym pawilonie. Właśnie teraz i właśnie stamtąd wychodził Mike, przez chwilę szedł do swojej furgonetki i gdy miał już wsiąść spojrzał w naszą stronę. Wyraz twarzy Rosalie był jednoznaczny, cała jej niechęć, cała jej nienawiść skupiła się teraz na nim. Chłopak odwrócił się, wsiadł do furgonetki i po jakiejś minucie odjechał ze straszliwym warkotem silnika. Rose obróciła się na pięcie i zajęła swoje miejsce w aucie, obok Emmetta.

– Czy to było konieczne? – Zapytałem z wyrzutem.

– Tak było.

Jechaliśmy w milczeniu, każde bijąc się ze swoimi myślami, czułem prawdziwą skruchę płynącą z Jaspera, więc skinąłem głową na znak, że mu wybaczam. Reszta starała się nie poruszać, po kilku godzinach udawania człowieka, każde z nas marzyło by, choć na chwilę zastygnąć w bezruchu. Również konieczność nie oddychania utrudniała życie Jasperowi, na tym etapie, gdzie teraz się znajdował, każdy człowiek pachniał dla niego równie kusząco. Więc żeby móc, choć na pozór normalnie funkcjonować, po wejściu do klasy przestawał oddychać. Jakie szczęście, że Mike chodzi jednak do klasy biologicznej, gdyby ten mały dzisiejszy wypadek, zdarzył się w pracowni technicznej, nikt nie wyszedłby stamtąd żywy.

Opanowanie instynktów przychodziło po latach, najpierw nowonarodzony wampir przez około dekadę myślał tylko o krwi, później jej miejsce z wolna zaczynały zastępować przyzwyczajenia, po dwudziestu latach górę nad postępowaniem brały uczucia. Dopiero długotrwały trening, silna wola i pragnienie nie szkodzenia ludziom, z czasem przeradzały się w odporność. Najbardziej opanowany spośród nas był Carlislie, jego wstręt przed odbieraniem ludzkiego życia pomógł mu stworzyć naszą dietę; on, Esme i Rosalie jako jedyni nigdy nikogo nie zabili. Jako jedyni nigdy nie poczuli smaku ludzkiej krwi. Z tego, co wiedziałem, Emmett tylko raz żywił się człowiekiem, to była jego pierwsza i jedyna ofiara. Jej zapach, podobnie jak ten Mike'a był zbyt silny, by jako nowonarodzony mógł się powstrzymać. Również Alice polowała tylko raz, jednak nie wiedzieliśmy o niczym z jej poprzedniego życia... No i ja... Największy zbrodniarz w rodzinie, w czasie buntu przeciw diecie Carlislie'a, moje ofiary można było liczyć w setkach. Każda z nich już kiedyś zabiła i miała zabijać po raz kolejny... Jedynie Elijah był wyjątkiem, poczułem jego zapach biegnąc przez Paryż,w poszukiwaniu kolejnego rzezimieszka. Poczekałem do następnego dnia, zbierając w tym czasie informacje na jego temat. Włamanie do jego szkoły było dziecinną igraszką, a kobieta prowadząca pensjonat, w którym mieszkał, okazała się być nadzwyczaj rozmowna. Następnej nocy dopadłem go w podmiejskiej uliczce, kilkanaście kroków od jego pensjonatu, o dziwo zdołał pokonać moje oczarowywanie – jeden z wampirzych darów, zbliżony działaniem do hipnozy. Poprosił, bym go pocałował, reszta była już orgią krwi i warg...

* * *

W domu Esme, Alice i Carlislie wzięli mnie w krzyżowy ogień pytań. Ich ciekawość wynikała z troski, więc nie miałem serca im odmówić.

– No i jaki jest? – Zapytała podekscytowana Esme.

– Zwyczajny. Brunet, mniej więcej mojego wzrostu, bardzo blady.

Carlislie uśmiechnął się widząc entuzjazm żony, po czym położył mi rękę na ramieniu.

– Może mógłbyś go kiedyś do nas zaprosić? Powiedzmy w niedzielę...

– Ale my się jeszcze nie znamy... Zbyt dobrze, poza tym nie mogę przeczytać jego myśli.

– Jak to? – Zapytała ze zdziwieniem Esme.

– No miałem dzisiaj z nim biologię, musicie wiedzieć, że pachnie bardzo... Intensywnie, w każdym razie potknął się i rozciął sobie rękę o próbówkę laboratoryjną...

Każde z nich zareagowało na swój sposób, Esme jęknęła i popatrzyła mi w oczy, chcąc sprawdzić czy ich kolor nie zmienił się na czerwony, Carlislie westchnął głęboko i usiadł, a Alice, jako jedyna wiedząc, co się naprawdę wydarzyło, zachichotała.

– Nie no... Dajcie spokój. Edward go nie zabił, chociaż sama nie wiem jak się powstrzymał... Po prostu otworzył okno i starał się o tym nie myśleć. Biedny Mike sądzi pewnie, że Edward go nienawidzi...

Pierwsza przemówiła Esme:

– Alice! Jak mogłaś do tego dopuścić, przecież gdyby nie dał rady... Nie, wolę o tym nie myśleć...

– Ale przecież nic nie wiedziałam, moja wizja dotyczyła ich spotkania w klasie i kończyła się zwyczajnie, z dzwonkiem. To wina tej twojej łamagi, że akurat w twojej obecności się skaleczy...

– No i co było dalej? – Zapytała Esme z wyczekiwaniem malującym się na twarzyczce w kształcie serca. – Co z jego odpornością na twój dar?

– Nie wymieniliśmy ani słowa, dopiero później w sekretariacie, gdy chciałem się przepisać na inny profil. Rozmawiałem z sekretarką i zaaferowany tym nie zauważyłem, kiedy znalazł się w środku. Jego zapach na nowo mnie zniewolił i zdążyłem uciec stamtąd. Przez cały ten czas nie przeczytałem żadnej z jego myśli.

Alice uśmiechnęła się figlarnie i pokiwała twierdząco głową. Zarówno Esme jak i Carlislie byli dumni z odpowiedzialnej postawy syna, wiedząc, że mimo wszystko woleliby gdyby był nieco bardziej śmiały.

Po jakimś czasie uśmiechy Alice i pochrząkiwania Emmeta znudziły mi się na, tyle że wyruszyłem na długi spacer. Biegałem po lesie rozwijając swoją prędkość do maksimum, odskakiwałem w ostatnim momencie od drzew, pewny że to one ucierpiały by przy naszym zderzeniu. Nieoczekiwanie wyszedłem na skarpę, tuż przy granicy z Quiletami, gdzie napotkałem jeszcze świeże tropy jakiegoś zwierzęcia, a kilka metrów dalej trzy odciski ogromnych łap w mokrej ziemi. Z tego, co wiedzieliśmy żaden zmiennokształtny obecnie nie mieszkał w rezerwacie, jednak moją uwagę zaabsorbował fakt, że łapy musiały być na tyle duże, że ich posiadacz ukończył już okres dojrzewania. Okoliczne drzewa nosiły ślady walki, a ich kora w niektórych miejscach była praktycznie zdarta. Na jednym z pni znalazłem strzępy czarnej sierści pachnącej jak zmokły pies. To oznaczało tylko jedno, gen zmiennokształtnych na nowo się ujawnił, basior nie nabył jeszcze samokontroli i w chwilach gniewu niszczy wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodze. Pośpiesznie ruszyłem biegiem w zarośla, pewien że jestem obserwowany przez przynajmiej jedną parę złocistożółtych, wilczych oczu.

W kilkanaście sekund dotarłem do domu i wparowawszy prosto do jednego z gabinetów, opowiedziałem o swoim znalezisku Carlislie'owi. Ten starał się to zbagatelizować, ale ja nalegałem na konsultację z Radą Plemienną Quiletów. Do tej pory do czegoś takiego doszło w latach pięćdziesiątych, kiedy po raz pierwszy przybyłem tu z naszą rodziną. Wówczas napotkaliśmy zmiennokształtnych, jednak nasza awersja do walki pozwoliła zawrzeć ono stronom układ i wydzielić strefy wpływu. Pamiętam jak Carlislie i Ehpraim Black stali bez ruchu, naprzeciw siebie, każdy na swoim brzegu rzeki, omawiając warunki kontraktu. Pamiętałem jak gdyby było to wczoraj, onieśmielającą dostojność ostatniego wodza Quiletów, ubrany był w czystą lnianą szatę, kamizelkę z piór i paciorków i mały pióropusz na głowie. Okazując nam łaskawość przyszedł na spotkanie bez broni, boso jak to mieli w zwyczaju przy przyjmowaniu wodzów zaprzyjaźnionych plemion, oraz bez oznak władzy, wyłączając rzecz jasna pióropusz.

Carlislie zaproponował żeby jeszcze nad tym pomyśleć, chodził po gabinecie wydeptując spore koło dookoła biurka, rzadko się do tego przyznawał, ale to była jego ulubiona forma relaksu. Zadziwiające... Jak wiele ludzkich zwyczajów, nawyków i przesądów wciąż było częścią naszego życia. Na przykład mycie twarzy i rąk, chociaż nic nie mogłoby zabrudzić naszej skóry, czy zegar, każde z nas spoglądało nań od czasu do czasu, chociaż nasze umysły były w stanie w ułamku sekundy obliczyć czas z dokładnością do bilionowej części sekundy... Esme twierdziła, że to niezbywalna część ludzkiej natury, pomagająca nam w dodatku w ukrywaniu przed obcymi naszej prawdziwej formy.

Za oknami zapadał zmrok, co prawda nawet w nocy widzieliśmy wystarczająco dobrze, by móc się poruszać. Mój mózg z chirurgiczną precyzją obliczył że zaczęło się ściemniać. Nie potrzebowaliśmy snu, odpoczynku, regeneracji... Chociaż większość z nas miała łóżka: Esme i Carlislie, Alice i Jasper, oraz Rose i Emmet. Jako jedyny nie widziałem potrzeby posiadania go, było mi całkowicie zbędne. Mieliśmy być równie nieskończeni jak czas... Nawet za tysiąc lat nie zmienilibyśmy się zbytnio, co najwyżej nasza skóra stałaby się równo mlecznobiała co u Trójcy Volturi...

Usiadłem do pianina, chcąc zagrać coś nowego... Pomysł na tą sonatę przyszedł wtedy, w klasie biologicznej, gdy odurzony zapachem Mike'a, musiałem znaleźć sobie coś, czym mógłbym się zająć, tylko po to by się na niego nie rzucić. Melodia ulatywała spod moich palców, wzbijając się w powietrze... Starałem się zawrzeć w niej cały mój ból, całe moje przeczucie że ta miłość nie ma szansy, mój zachwyt nad jego urodą... Wszystko to, co do niego czułem... Zatracając się w muzyce, nie usłyszałem że w domu zapadła cisza... Wszyscy przysłuchiwali się mojej muzyce, byłem tylko ja i ten fortepian, przelewając weń wszystko kim byłem, czego chciałem i dzięki czemu byłem tym, kim byłem... W końcu muzyka doszła do apogeum, moc jaką ze sobą niosła, siła z jaką naciskałem klawisze...

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i Esme weszła do środka; uśmiechała się lekko, zażenowana że przeszkadza mi w grze. Natychmiast też skończyłem grać i odwróciłem się w jej stronę.

– Tak.

– Chciałam ci powiedzieć... nie, chciałam cię poprosić, abyś jutro nie szedł do szkoły. Uznaliśmy z Carlislie'm że na razie tak będzie lepiej... Chciałabym żebyś pomógł mi odrestaurować stary domek za rzeką...

Wielką pasją Esme były architektura i urządzanie wnętrz, w swojej pracowni, na stole kreślarskim rysowała detale, projekty udogodnień, a nawet całych domów, które potem wcielaliśmy w życie. Zazwyczaj jej pomysły były trafione, niektóre z nich nawet umieściliśmy w innych naszych domach...

– Myślę że nie mam nic lepszego do roboty... Dla kogo go wyremontujemy?

Esme zmieszała się nieco.

– No cóż, twoje rodzeństwo ma już gdzie mieszkać, więc może dla ciebie?

– Dla mnie? – Zdziwiłem się. – Jak to dla mnie?

– No cóż... Pomyśleliśmy, że mógłbyś chcieć prywatności... – Esme prawie się zarumieniła – Zaprosić tam kogoś... Specjalnego.

Uśmiechnąłem się, wiedząc co, a raczej kogo ma na myśli...

– A masz jakiś plan rozbudowy? Wiesz że nie chcę jakiegoś molocha...

– Pomyślałam i o tym – Mówiąc to, wyciągnęła zza pleców kartkę papieru technicznego i rozłożyła go na fortepianie – Tu będzie gabinet, ten okrągły pokój tutaj przerobimy na bibliotekę, a ten na sypialnię. Tutaj będzie garderoba, następnie jadalnia i pokój dzienny... – Esme wyliczała jeden po drugim każdy z pokoi, wskazując odpowiedni punkt na planie mojego nowego domu.

Miał to być mały dwupiętrowy domek z ogródkiem i oczkiem wodnym, taki jaki spotkać można w bajkach o księżniczkach, porywanych przez złe smoki.

Doszło już do tego że sam porównuję się do złego, wielkiego smoka czyhającego na niewinne księżniczki...

–... No i jak ci się to podoba?

– Idealny, dziękuję mamo.

Jako jedyny z mojego adopcyjnego rodzeństwa nazywałem Esme mamą. Miało to początek w czasach gdy byliśmy jedynie we troje: Carlislie, ja i ona. Wówczas to Esme zaopiekowała się mną, gdy tęskniłem za moją prawdziwą matką... Dla każdego z nas jest oparciem, niczym dobry duch wciąż trzyma nas razem.

Esme zarumieniła się i wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Tak więc jutrzejszy dzień mogłem uznać za stracony... Czekało nas sporo pracy, ale przy naszej sile i szybkości, nie mogło nam to zająć więcej niż jeden dzień...

Nagle jednak coś przyszło mi na myśl, dlaczego by nie?

– Alice!

Moja siostra wparowała niczym błyskawica do mojego pokoju i usiadła na jednym z krzeseł.

– Tak Edwardzie?

– Chciałbym żebyś coś dla mnie zrobiła... Powiedz Mike'owi że kiedy wrócę będziemy musieli porozmawiać, on wie o czym... Zaproponuj mu też żeby przesiadł się do nas, nie mogę znieść paplania Stanley w jego pobliżu.

Alice zachichotała i skinęła głową.

– Musi być dla ciebie naprawdę ważny.

– Nie obraź się, ale nic ci do tego.

– Przecież wiesz że nic mu nie zrobię.

– Czy w nic mieści się zmuszanie go do ubierania się tak jak chcesz?

– Nie.

– No właśnie...

Zapadło milczenie, po czym oboje roześmieliśmy się w tym samym czasie

– Oczywiście że jest dla mnie ważny.

– Wiedziałam – Podskoczyła lekko i wyszła wciąż chichocząc.

* * *

Kolejny dzień był raczej miłą odmianą od szkolnej rutyny. Razem z Esme zaopatrzeni w niebotyczną ilość farb, tapet, klejów, nożyc, pędzli i wałków do malowania, przekroczyliśmy rzekę. Kilka kroków dalej stał mój dom. Niski budyneczek otaczało ogrodzenie z żywopłotu, ściany były w kolorze neutralnej szarości, a pomalowane na biało ramy okien wieńczyły dzieła. O ile na zewnątrz był raczej niepozorny, w środku sprawiał całkowicie inne wrażenie. Był... Przytulny, mimo że nie było w nim jeszcze mebli, dywanów, ani książek.

– No to gdzie zaczynamy? – Zapytała Esme

– Myślę, że pierwszy będzie pokój książkowy.

Mama zaprowadziła mnie, do sporego jak na tak mały budynek, okrągłego pokoju. Jako że chcieliśmy obłożyć go drewnem, najpierw musiałem zaimpregnować ściany, tak, aby nie przepuszczały żadnej wilgoci. Zajęło mi to około dwudziestu minut, razem z sufitem. Wyszedłem stamtąd do sypialni, gdzie Esme pomalowała już większość ścian na jasny błękit, kojarzący się z błękitem witraży z katedry w Chartes... Pomogłem jej i zajęliśmy się kolejnymi pomieszczeniami: garderobą, pokojem dziennym, kuchnią, jadalnią, drugą sypialnią... Tak, więc kiedy skończyliśmy dochodziła już dwunasta, w ludzkim tempie zajęłoby to nam jakieś dwa-trzy miesiące, uwzględniając pory snu i odpoczynku.

Wydawało mi się że coś przeoczyłem... W końcu jak na tak małej przestrzeni udało się zmieścić tyle pokojów. Esme zapytana o to odpowiedziała, że część z nich znajduje się pod powierzchnią ziemi, tak więc miałem istną willę, o wymiarach niewielkiego domku. Miało to swoje zalety, po części zapewniając bezpieczeństwo, z drugiej strony zabezpieczając większość budynku przed działaniem sił natury. Nawet gdyby przeszedł tędy huragan, co zresztą mało możliwe w tej okolicy, dom można by spokojne odbudować. Było mi miło, że Esme dokładnie trafiła w moje gusta. Moje rodzeństwo albo lubowało się w przepychu jak Emmett i Rosalie, albo było niezbyt wymagające jak Alice i Jasper. Ja jestem raczej po środku, bez wpadania w sprzeczności, lubię ładne rzeczy, ba nawet wystawność, ale zawsze w jak najlepszym guście i nigdy ostentacyjnie.

Następny transport zawierał ręcznie grawerowane deski do biblioteki, kilka dywanów, dwa lub trzy renesansowe gobeliny z kolekcji Carlislie'a, moje ubrania i meble. Te ostatnie przewieźliśmy jeepem Emmetta. Ustawienie tego wszystkiego w odpowiednich miejscach, przybicie desek, zawieszenie arrasów w bibliotece, dostarczenie i poukładanie książek... Słowem, gdy skończyliśmy było już dobrze po szesnastej. Stanęliśmy przed naszym dziełem i zadowoleni z siebie uścisnęliśmy sobie ręce. Wróciliśmy do domu znużeni, co prawda nadal byliśmy równie silni co rano, ale nasz entuzjazm z czasem się wyczerpał. Przytuliłem do siebie Esme, całując ją w rękę.

– Dziękuje.

– Nie ma za co kochanie.

Drzwi do domu otworzyły się lekko i do środka weszło moje rodzeństwo, a kilkanaście minut później, powracający z pracy Carlislie. Każde z nich chciało już teraz zobaczyć efekty naszej pracy, mimo to jednak nikt nie ruszył się z miejsca. Siedzieliśmy tak dłuższą chwilę, aż zdenerwowana Rosalie zapytała:

– To zaprosisz nas w końcu czy nie?

– Jak to? – Spojrzałem w stronę Carlislie'a.

– Nie możemy cię odwiedzić bez twojej zgody.

– Jak to? No dobra zapraszam was wszystkich o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Wszyscy, poza mną, Esme i Alice rzucili się pędem przez uchylone drzwi, a po chwili usłyszałem odgłosy przeskakiwania przez rzekę. Spojrzałem na moją siostrę, a ona wiedziała już, o co chcę zapytać.

– Widziałam się z nim. Masz rację, jest po prostu cudowny...

– O czym rozmawialiście?

– Powiedziałam mu ze chcesz z nim pomówić w tylko wam znanej sprawie, na co się zarumienił. Potem wspomniałam że chcesz żeby usiadł z nami i obiecał że się namyśli. Później rozeszliśmy się i podszedł do stolika Jessiki Stanley.

Alice zastanawiała się nad czymś, marszcząc brwii.

– Coś jeszcze?

– No cóż, zastanawiam się czy mogłabym...

– Nie!

– Ale...

– Nie wolno ci nawet postawić stopy w mojej garderobie!

Moja siostra naburmuszyła się, ale szybko jej przeszło.

– A mogę zobaczyć twój domek?

– Bardzo proszę.

I pobiegła w stronę rzeki

* * *

Nazajutrz byłem już pewny co mam zrobić, chciałem być obok niego, dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego, czego nie mogłem znaleźć w internecie, ani w szkolnym archiwum. Chciałem po prostu go poznać, wiedzieć co lubi, jaki jest i tym podobne. Wiem że brzmię jak jakiś maniakalny prześladowca, ale nie mogę sobie tego odmówić. Polowałem tej nocy, by być jak najbardziej, jak to tylko możliwe, przygotowany na spotkanie z Mikealem. Zabiłem tyle zwierząt, że miejscowa populacja saren, jeleni i łosi musiała drastycznie zmaleć. Dzisiaj w odróżnieniu od innych dni, postanowiłem pójść do szkoły, po części dlatego, że wciąż miałem wiele do przemyślenia, a po części bo chciałem być sam. Moi bracia i siostry pojechali jeepem Emmetta. W pewnej chwili przyszło mi coś do głowy, zdałem sobie sprawę, że czuję w głębi serca że Mike jest moją drugą szansą, po tym jak nie dostrzegłem jej w Elijahu. Przeznaczenie... Czym ono jest? Przez całe moje życie próbowałem i wciąż próbuję odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. Może źle to nazwałem... Anake, tak Nieuchronność... Coś czego nie sposób przewidzieć... Jak moja fascynacja ludźmi...

Kilka minut później dotarłem do szkoły. Jakimś cudem wytrzymałem dwie godziny trygonometrii i ruszyłem do stołówki. Moje rodzeństwo siedziało już przy naszym stole, cicho rozmawiając pomiędzy sobą, wyminąłem ich i ruszyłem w stronę Mike'a. Jego sąsiadki, a zwłaszcza Stanley, zachichotały i zarumieniły się. On sam odwrócił się po chwili i jego twarz spurpurowiała.  
- Hej.  
- Cześć.

Jak miło było słuchać jego głosu, gdy mówił do mnie.  
- Mam na imię Edward Cullen.  
- Wiem... to znaczy, nazywam się Michael Everson.  
- Więc, Mikaelu...  
- Mike

Delikatny uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz  
- Mike, dosiądziesz się do naszego stolika ? - Zapytałem cicho, niepewny jego odpowiedzi.  
- Ja nie wiem...  
- Twoi przyjaciele również mogą się dosiąść.

Powiedziałem z wysiłkiem uśmiechając się do Stanley, po czym odwróciłem się i usiadłem obok Alice. Rosalie spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem i zaklęła mentalnie, pewna że to usłyszę, a Jasper jęknął.

Dwa stoliki dalej Stanley starała się przekonać Mike'a do dołączenia do nas, jej desperacja nie miała granic.  
- Idziemy.  
- Gdzie?  
- Do stolika Cullenów, pokazanie się z nimi gdziekolwiek, to jak... romans z Bradem Pittem. – Boże, co za idiotka. - Musimy iść.  
Zobaczyłem jak Mike odwraca się w naszą stronę każdy, poza Rose uśmiechnął się do niego, a ja mrugnąłem do niego. Powoli podszedł do nas, a za nim Stanley, Webber, Newton, Chenney, Yorkie i Merandott.  
- Jeśli zaproszenie nadal jest aktualne, to chętnie z niego skorzystamy.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, pełen zadowolenia. Mike usiadł przy mnie, a jego przyjaciele gdzie kto mógł. Jedynie Rosalie i Jasper z nikim nie rozmawiali, chociaż ten drugi miał przynajmniej logiczne wytłumaczenie. Alice z Angelą wdały się w rozmowę o Balu i strojach, a reszta dziewczyn wrzucała coś swojego od czasu do czasu. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wsadziłem rękę pod stół i chwyciłem dłoń Mike'a. Ten zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i rozejrzał się po twarzach naszych sąsiadów, czy aby któryś z nich czegoś nie zauważył. Nastrój zepsuł Newton chcąc urządzić wielką bitwę na śnieżki na parkingu, Emmett i Rosalie niemal pisnęli z zachwytu, widać wszystko było lepsze niż siedzenie tak blisko ludzi. Również Stanley zgłosiła się do zabawy, bez ustanku kokietując zarówno mnie jak i Newtona. Jaka ta dziewczyna była zdesperowana... Zostaliśmy w szóstkę: ja, Alice, Jasper który wkrótce gdzieś się ulotnił, Angela i Erik.

Nachyliłem się nad uchem Mikela i wyszeptałem, wciąż nie puszczając jego dłoni.  
- Tak bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, o czym myślisz.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Bo widzisz... Jessica marzy o tym, by Mike zaprosił ją na bal, Angela chyba nie pójdzie, Alice już od dawna szuka dodatków do sukienki, ale ty... ty jesteś inny.  
- Inny w sensie...  
- Nie łatwo mi cię rozgryźć, nie jesteś przewidywalny jak inni. Oni wszyscy - Wskazałem po kolei na naszych sąsiadów - ...są przewidywalni.  
- Wiesz o czym myślę? Być może... nie jestem taki jak inni.  
- Nie jesteś. I ja też nie jestem taki jak inni, jak oni.  
Palcami wolnej ręki zacząłem pieścić jego skórę, od nadgarstka do łokcia.  
- O czym mówiłeś wtedy w sekretariacie? Wtedy gdy cię zobaczyłem, to był ogień, nieznośny żar spalający mnie od wewnątrz. Ogień.

Na chwilę przestałem gładzić jego rękę. Widząc że nikogo z nami już nie ma, nachyliłem się i pocałowałem go, wkładając w to całą ekspresję, na jaką było mnie stać. Nasze usta się połączyły i jego oddech stał się moim oddechem, nie mogłem myśleć, pochłonięty wciąż nowymi doznaniami ogarniającymi mnie jedno, po drugim. Miłość, tęsknota, troska, chęć opiekowania się nim do końca jego życia owładnęły mną

Nasze wargi się rozdzieliły, aby ten z nas który był człowiekiem mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza.  
- Boże mój – Jęknął Mike bezsilnie czepiając się moich ramion.

Usłyszalem kroki za naszymi plecami, lecz mimo to nie mogłem go puścić.  
- Chłopcy. - Obaj odwróciliśmy wzrok, przed nami stała Alice z rozbawioną miną, a obok niej nieco zażenowani Emmet i Jasper. - Może pójdziecie na biologię, zanim pan Banner się zorientuje?

Ruszyła w stronę Mikela i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- A ty naprawdę jesteś słodki. No już, wstawać, nie ociągać się.  
Wybiegliśmy ze stołówki i niczym burza wpadliśmy do pawilonu biologicznego, tak ze po kilku minutach znaleźliśmy się w klasie.

Popatrzyliśmy po sobie, wiedziałem że muszę coś powiedzieć.  
- Przepraszam za tamto... Nie chciałem cię urazić.  
- Wiem, teraz jest już dobrze... Chociaż myślę, że znajdziesz sposób, by mi się odwdzięczyć...

Nie no... On jest niemożliwy. Podszedłem do niego i zacząłem lizać jego ucho, najpierw jego płatek, potem pofałdowane nierówności i w końcu wsunąłem język do jego wnętrza.

Wiedziałem że jest już na granicy omdlenia, więc odsuwając się wyszeptałem:  
- Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślę.  
- Może wejdźmy do klasy.

* * *

Pan Banner uśmiechnął się i napisał na tablicy temat lekcji: Mitoza i mejoza. W chwilę później rozdał próbki z komórkami będącymi w różnych fazach tych procesów, naszym zadaniem było je określić.  
- Już się biorę do roboty.  
Mike umieścił pierwsze szkiełko pod wizjerem mikroskopu, nastawił odpowiednie powiększenie i spojrzał w okular. Jego postawa oznaczała całkowite skupienie, był piękny z tymi kruczoczarnymi włosami sięgającymi nieco poniżej uszu. Mój Boże znowu chciałem go pocałować...  
- To profaza.  
- Wierzę ci na słowo.  
- Nie sprawdzisz?  
- Wiesz, jakby to powiedzieć... Nie jestem w tym dobry. – Ciekawe co miałem mu powiedzieć... że kompletnie nic nie widzę przez te mikroskopy? Że kiedy się skupię, mój wzrok jest kilkanaście razy silniejszy od niego? Że chcę go całować, aż wyzionie ducha z braku powietrza?.  
- Rumienisz się w tak słodki sposób.

Niemożliwe, wampiry się nie rumienią, chociaż... może to ta krew którą wypiłem dzisiaj w nocy.  
- To chyba genetyczne, ale ty nie powiedziałeś mi nic o sobie, nie wiem nic oprócz plotek.  
- Jakich plotek? – Zapytał z niepokojem - Jestem tematem plotek?  
- Głównie mówi się o twoim pochodzeniu, wiesz, o rozwodzie twoich rodziców i o dniu, kiedy twój tata powiedział w barze, że ma syna.

Zmieniam zdanie, najbardziej słodko wygląda gdy się złości. Zaciska wtedy wargi i na jego czole pojawia się jedna podłużna zmarszczka.  
- O czym jeszcze mówią?  
- O synu Newtona, podobno jest tobą zainteresowany... – Sam wymyśliłem tę "plotkę", ja... Musiałem wiedzieć.. Byłem tak zazdrosny, że chciałem wstać i rozszarpać Newtona na sztuki na oczach klasy. - Czy on...? Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek...?  
- Nie! To znaczy... nikt... – Rumieniec niczym płomień rozlał się po jego twarzy- Tylko ty.  
Odwrócił twarz nie mogąc spojrzeć mi w oczy wzrok zawstydzony. Nie wiedząc co robię, chwyciłem jego rękę pod stołem.  
- Nikt wcześniej. Tylko ty.  
Uścisnął moją rękę.

* John Webster. _Tragedia księżny Amalfi. _Akt 4, scena 2, wersy 175-182.

** John Webster. _Tragedia księżny Amalfi. _Akt 4, scena 2, wers 225.


	8. Prawda

**VI. Prawda**

_Mike POV_

„_Zerwana nić jak cienki włos,  
Zwierciadło pęka w odłamków stos,  
,,Klątwa nade mną", woła w głos  
Pani na Shalott."*  
__  
"Żegnaj przyjacielu, do widzenia,__  
Drogi mój, od krwi serdecznej bliższy.__  
Ta rozłąka w ciemnych przeznaczeniach__  
Obietnicą połączenia błyszczy._

Żegnaj bez uścisku dłoni i bez słowa._  
Nie martw się, cień smutku z czoła przegoń.__  
W życiu ludzkim – śmierć to rzecz nie nowa,__  
A i życie samo – nic nowego"**_

Podwójna biologia była strzałem w dziesiątkę, przez cały czas nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od Edwarda, a nasza rozmowa jako, że nie mogliśmy rozmawiać w czasie lekcji, została przeniesiona na papier. Pisaliśmy szybko, każdy ciekawy odpowiedzi drugiego.

_Jakie kolory lubisz?_

_Brąz i złoto, a ty?_

_Nie wiem... nie zastanawiałem się nad tym._

_Nie oszukuj!_

_No dobrze... Szary i niebieski._

_Można?_

Edward zasłonił usta ręką, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem i dopisał:

_Tak, można. Mogę odprowadzić cię po szkole do domu?_

_Nie wiem jak zareaguje na to tata, wiesz trzeci dzień w Forks i już mam... kogoś._

_Chłopaka?_

_Tak, jest niesamowicie przystojny, te głębokie, złote oczy, chłodna skóra, brązowe włosy zapraszające do tego by zanurzyć w nich palce..._

_Czy mam się czuć zazdrosny?_

_W najmniejszym stopniu panie Cullen..._

_Hmm..._

_To jak z tym odprowadzeniem?_

_Mam auto._

_No to mogę pojechać z tobą... Chyba, że nie chcesz..._

_Chcę, oczywiście że chcę._

Edward uśmiechnął się zadowolony i poklepał mnie po kolanie.

_Będzie mi również miło odwieźć cię do domu._

_Ale to niedaleko... _

_Nalegam._

_Więc dobrze, może przyjdziesz do nas dzisiaj wieczorem?_

_Ale ja... nie wiem, czy to nie będzie problemem?_

_Nalegam._

_Dobrze._

Pan Banner wypisał na tablicy kilkanaście rodzajów zastosowań komórek zwierzęcych w medycynie i farmakologi, a ja wciąż zapatrzony w idealne rysy Edwarda, nie zwracałem na nic uwagi. W końcu jakoś to napisałem, ale mój wzrok raz za razem wędrował do mojego chłopaka. Chłopak, mój Boże... jak to cudnie brzmi... Do tego dzisiaj miałem poznać jego rodziców. Zaciekawiony, na nowo rozpocząłem naszą pisaninę.

_Kim są twoi rodzice? Słyszałem że twój ojciec pracuje w miejskim szpitalu._

_Tak, Carlislie jest wielki. Gdyby nie jego talent, wielu ludzi nie cieszyło by się dzisiaj życiem._

_A twoja mama?_

_Esme jest sercem naszej rodziny i możesz mi wierzyć bardzo cię polubiła. Zajmuje się remontowaniem i przeróbką starych domów._

_Jak to?_

_Opowiadałem jej o tobie, o naszym pierwszym spotkaniu... Myślę że wcześniej niż ja wiedziała że coś wisi w powietrzu._

_Dobra matka, która zna swoje dziecko._

_Goethe?_

_Nie, tak naszło mi na myśl... Znam twoje rodzeństwo, Alice jest bardzo... wylewna._

_Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza?_

_Nie, lubię ją._

_Cieszę się._

_Więc dzisiaj wieczorem..._

_Tak?_

_Nie wiem w co się ubrać._

_No nie... Już wiem, wyślę do ciebie Alice._

_Co?_

_Ona zawsze wie w co się ubrać i lubi ubierać innych._

_Jakie to... Sprytne. Minęły zaledwie dwie godziny, a już tęsknię za twoim głosem._

Edward nachylił się nade mną i zamruczał cicho. Poczułem jak coś na kształt setki mrówek przebiega mi przez plecy. Zadrżałem czując jego chłodną rękę na mojej, podczas gdy pomruk dobywający się z jego ust nie ustawał. Wzmagał się z każdym taktem, nie będąc słyszanym przez nikogo poza mną. Tak naprawdę czułem że jesteśmy sami. Ja, on i nikt poza tym... W jego oczach widziałem zachwyt i zrozumienie, wiedziałem, że jest taki jak ja. Jego rodzina musiała być niezwykła, Lisa, moja mama w pełni zaakceptowała to jaki jestem dopiero po roku od mojego ujawnienia, ale byłem pewny że nawet jej głęboka wiara nie jest dla niej ważniejsza niż ja. Kątem oka zauważyłem że Edward znowu coś pisze, po chwili skończył i podsunął mi prawie całkowicie już zapisaną kartkę kartkę.

_Postaraj się być wyrozumiały dla Rosalie, rozumiem że nie jest zachwycona moim wyborem, ale wierzę że po jakimś czasie mnie zrozumie. Emmett to typ dobrodusznego żartownisia, będzie się przekomarzał i mrugał znacząco oczami, ale w gruncie rzeczy jest całkiem miły. Jasper został zaadoptowany jako ostatni, jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do życia z nami, mimo to jednak jest bardzo inteligentny._

Zacząłem powoli odpisywać, próbując wyobrazić sobie to co czeka mnie dzisiaj wieczorem. Każdy ze scenariuszy jakie wymyśliłem zakładał, że przy tak pięknych, inteligentnych i interesujących ludziach popadnę w kompleksy.

_Wydaje mi się że musisz ich bardzo kochać._

_Bo kocham._

_Wiem._

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, a on do mnie.

Na ścianie, tuż przy amerykańskiej fladze rozdzwonił się dzwonek, wstałem, pozbierałem moje rzeczy, w tym zapis naszej rozmowy i wyszedłem za Edwardem. Przez cały ten czas maiłem wrażenie, że wszyscy się na mnie gapią, Jessica, Mike, Eric, masy uczniów wylewające się na parking... Po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę co jest powodem takiego poruszenia. Idący teraz obok mnie Edward chwycił mnie za rękę i nie miał zamiaru jej puścić. Wszyscy na parkingu zamarli, a my szliśmy w kierunku mojej ciężarówki, nie odwracając się ani na moment. Edward otworzył mi drzwi od strony pasażera, a z ust części zgromadzonych dobyło się głębokie westchnienie. W chwilę później odjechaliśmy, przy głośnym warkocie silnika, pozwoliłem Edwardowi prowadzić, widząc jak się do tego pali, moja ciężarówka mogła w najlepszym wypadku jechać sześćdziesiąt kilometrów na godzinę, ale mimo to mój chłopak zachowywał się jak mały chłopiec. W czasie jazdy oparłem głowę o jego ramię.

– Widziałeś ich miny? – Zapytałem. – Większość z nich po raz pierwszy widziała coś takiego.

Edward uśmiechnął się, wtulając wargi w moje włosy.

– Do wieczora staniemy się głównym tematem plotek...

– Wyobrażam to sobie. Jak myślisz, czy twoja rodzina zaakceptuje mnie?

Mój chłopak westchnął.

– Oczywiście że tak. Połowa z nic już cię ubóstwia, zwłaszcza Alice.

– Lubię ją.

– Ja też, ma coś w sobie... Coś co sprawia że cała jej drobna postać jest jak gdyby kwintesencją charakteru.

Tym razem to ja zachichotałem.

– Wiesz że jesteś piękny?

– I kto to mówi?

Parsknąłem śmiechem, pozwalając żeby objął mnie wolnym ramieniem.

– Edwardzie?

– Tak?

– Chcę ci coś powiedzieć...

– Słucham.

– Nigdy nikogo tak nie pokocham – Chciał mi przerwać, ale nie pozwoliłem mu – Nikt nie będzie dla mnie tym, kim ty jesteś. Wdarłeś się w moje życie niczym snop światła, do ciemnej piwnicy...

– Ale ja...

Położyłem mu palec wskazujący na wargach, skutecznie go uciszając.

– Wiem że prawie się nie znamy, wiem że niczego o mnie nie wiesz, ale właśnie to nadaje temu czemuś, co jest pomiędzy nami, coś na kształt wieczności. Kiedy po raz pierwszy cię zobaczyłem, nie byłem w stanie oddychać, tak beznadziejnie się w tobie zakochałem. Ja...

Edward nie pozwolił mi skończyć, pocałował mnie w czoło, a później jego usta zesunęły się ku moim wargą. Chwycił swoimi długimi, białymi palcami moją twarz i powiedział:

– Kocham cię.

I nasze usta połączyły się po raz kolejny. Tym razem pocałunek był bardziej delikatny, palcami jednej z dłoni przeczesywał moje włosy, podczas gdy drugą prowadził. Było mi tak dobrze, tak ciepło... Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, dysząc i znowu położyłem głowę na jego ramieniu.

Zza ściany lasu wyłonił się dom. Zbudowany był z drewna, większość jego ścian zastępowały ogromne, zajmujące całe piętra okna. Był... nowoczesny, ale i na swój sposób piękny. Otaczały go wszelkiego rodzaju krzewy, drzewka iglaste i krzewinki, tak że od strony drogi nie można go było zobaczyć.

– Jest... cudowny.

– Wiedziałem że ci się spodoba – Wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę, ale w tej samej chwili drzwi domu się otwarły i wyszła z nich Alice. Machała do nas podekscytowana, niosąc w jednej ręce przepastną, czarną torbę, a w drugiej swoją własną torebkę. Szła do mojego auta uśmiechając się szeroko. Otwarła drzwi od strony pasażera i powiedziała:

– Cześć Mike!

– Hej. Alice?

– Tak?

– Skąd wiedziałaś?

– Przeczucie.

Edward pocałował mnie w policzek i szepnął mi do ucha:

– Zostawiam cię w jej rękach. – Po czym wstał i powiedział do Alice:

– A ty nie szalej.

– Oddam ci go w jednym kawałku.

– Mam nadzieję.

Wpatrywałem się w plecy Edwarda, gdy szedł do domu, chciałem zapamiętać wszystko na wypadek gdyby był to tylko sen. Mój ukochany odwrócił się przy drzwiach i posłał mi pocałunek, ja zrobiłem to samo, mimo wciąż chichoczącej u mego boku Alice. Edward zamknął za sobą drzwi, a my ruszyliśmy w stronę mojego domu.

– Tak więc co najpierw? Fryzjer, kosmetyczka, czy manikiurzystka?

– Co? – Zerknąłem w lusterko. – Aż tak źle wyglądam?

Alice zachichotała, zabrzmiało to jak dzwoniący srebrny dzwoneczek.

– Wybacz, ale musiałam... Zobaczyć twoją minę. – Chwyciła się za brzuch. – To było przezabawne. I nie bój się, sama zrobię cię na bóstwo. Mam tu. – Wskazała na torbę. – Wszystko co może okazać się przydatne.

– Kamień z serca.

Pokiwała głową, wciąż nie spuszczając oka z drogi.

– Więc żeby dojechać do twojego domu, muszę skręcić teraz w prawo?

– Tak.

Kilkanaście metrów później zajechaliśmy do mojego domu. Ciężarówka taty stała już na podjeździe, więc musiał być w domu, obok stal szary chevrolet rabbit. Kto to mógł być? Nie znałem tutaj jeszcze nikogo poza Cullenami i uczniami... Więc kto?

– Blackowie – Syknęła przez zęby Alice.

– Kto? – Zapytałem.

– Blackowie, quilecka rodzina.

– Tata wspominał że ciężarówka należała wcześniej do Billy'ego Blacka, to jego przyjaciel.

– Mhm...

Alice zmarszczyła brwi parkując obok ciężarówki taty, wyszliśmy z auta, a moja towarzyszka chwyciła obie torby i ruszyliśmy ku domowi. Otwarłem drzwi i weszliśmy do środka.

– Mike to ty?

– Tak to ja. – Zawołałem z przedpokoju.

Tata wyszedł do nas, a za nim starszy Indianin na wózku inwalidzkim.

– Hej tato. To Alice Cullen – Siostra Edward podała mojemu tacie rękę. – Przyszła mi pomóc ubrać się na przyjęcie, jej rodzice zaprosili mnie do siebie... Czy mogę iść? – Zapytałem błagalnym tonem wpatrując się w tatę.

– Czy Edward...?

Alice wystąpiła do przodu uśmiechając się olśniewająco, czułem jak z sekundy na sekundę George mięknie.

– Po prostu Carlislie i Esme chcą bardzo poznać Mike'a, wie pan jak to jest...

– Tak, wiem. Mike czy możesz za chwilę zejść do nas na dół? Chciałbym byś kogoś poznał.

– Dobrze tato.

– To nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać...

Kątem oka zdążyłem zauważyć że Alice i Bill rzucają sobie nienawistne spojrzenia. Popatrzyłem na Indianina, a ten uśmiechnął się szeroko do mnie.

Ruszyłem w stronę schodów, a Alice poszła za mną, w chwilę później zaczęła wyciągać z swej przepastnej czarnej torby różne dziwne rzeczy. Ubrania, kosmetyki, nawet buty. Część z nich powędrowała do mojej szafy, podczas gdy resztę złożyła na łóżku. Wybrała dla mnie czarne spodnie, szarą koszulkę i czarną marynarkę, wciętą w talii. Następnie posadziła mnie na krześle, przyniosła lustro z łazienki i zaczęła mnie przygotowywać. Najpierw lekko przycięła mi włosy, tak aby nie opadały mi na czoło, potem zapewniła mi pełny manicure i pedicure, a następnie kazała mi się ubrać, na ten czas wyszła do pokoju obok. Na sam koniec ułożyła mi włosy i tak przygotowany popatrzyłem w lustro. Chłopak patrzący na mnie był... Cudowny, wydawało się że bardziej pasuje do Edwarda niż ja. Podniosłem rękę i on podniósł swoją, przeszedłem się po pokoju i on również. Mój Boże, to byłem ja?

Spojrzałem w stronę Alice, ta uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z efektów swojej pracy.

– Jak to zrobiłaś?

– Hm... Po prostu wyciągnęłam na zewnątrz twoje ukryte piękno.

– Musiało być bardzo głęboko ukryte...

Zaśmialiśmy się oboje, każde w inny sposób.

– Chyba powinienem zejść na dół?

– Poczekam na ciebie w samochodzie.

– Wydawało mi się że nie lubisz starszego Blacka?

– Chodzi o pewien stary spór pomiędzy naszymi rodzinami.

– Coś w rodzaju _Romea i Julii._

– Poniekąd...

– No dobrze, schodzę...

– Pójdę przodem.

– Ok, poczekaj na mnie w samochodzie.

Alice skinęła głową, wyszła na mały korytarzyk i zeszła po schodach, szedłem zaraz po niej, niepewny reakcji George'a na mój nowy wygląd. Schodziłem powoli, poświęcając co najmniej dziesięć sekund na każdy schodek.

Usłyszałem głos Alice na dole.

– Do widzenia, panie Everson.

– Do widzenia, Alice. Odwiedzisz nas jeszcze kiedyś?

– Mam nadzieję że już niedługo.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a w oddali usłyszałem trzask zamykanej ciężarówki. Został mi jeden schodek i stanąłem na środku salonu.

– Mój Boże!

– Mike, to ty?

– Tak jakby...

Podszedłem do trójki obserwujących mnie mężczyzn, podałem rękę Billiemu Blackowi i przypatrzyłem się jego synowi. Chłopak miał krótkie, czarne włosy, oliwkową skórę i nie nosił koszulki. Słodki Boże, był zbudowany lepiej niż niejeden z antycznych posągów, wręcz czułem buchające z niego ciepło. Wstał i przytulił mnie mocno, niemal odbierając mi oddech. Nie często zdarzało mi się zetknąć z taką wylewnością.

– Cześć, jestem Jake.

– Miło mi... Mike.

Ledwo mogłem mówić, wciąż przyciskany do tego gorącego ciała... Zdawało mi się że ogarniał mnie całego.

– Wystarczy... Jake.

Wypuścił mnie ze swojego uścisku, nie spuszczając mnie z oczu, uśmiechając się bez przerwy.

– Miło było cię poznać.

– Nawzajem.

– Tylko wróć przed dziesiątą.

– Dobrze tato.

Wyszedłem z domu szybkim krokiem zmierzając do auta, Alice siedziała na miejscu kierowcy z zamkniętymi oczami, nie zwracając na mnie uwagi. Wsiadłem do auta i postukałem siostrę Edwarda w ramię. Alice ocknęła się i pociągnęła nosem.

– Mike, śmierdzisz zmokłym psem...

– Jak to?

– Czy młody Black cię dotykał?

– Przytulił mnie, a co?

– Nic, ale unikaj tego, ok.?

– Jasne.

Jechaliśmy szybko, szybciej niż kiedykolwiek mi się zdarzyło. Po kilku minutach jazdy w milczeniu znaleźliśmy się przed domem Cullenów. Zza szyb wyglądały pojedyncze światełka i tylko w jednym pokoju paliło się światło. Wysiadłem z mojego pick-upa, a Alice szybko poszła w moje ślady, Drzwi do domu otwarły się i stanął w nich Edward, pocałował mnie w policzek i wziął za rękę. Weszliśmy do środka, przedpokój był przestronnym, pełnym światła miejscem, na ścianach wisiało kilkanaście obrazów dawnych mistrzów, moją uwagę zwrócił obraz młodej dziewczyny jedzącej jabłka.

– Czy to van Dyck?

– Tak, należy do Carlislie'a.

Mój Boże, autentyczny van Dyck w Forks? Cuda jednak się zdarzają.

– Niemożliwe...

– Możliwe, należy do naszej rodziny od wieków.

Weszliśmy na schody, stamtąd zmrok ścielący się za oknami wyglądał magicznie...

Alice szła za nami, jak zwykle na nasz widok chichocząc cicho. Wyszliśmy na korytarz, a kilka metrów dalej znajdował się salon, stali tam elegancko ubrani rodzice Edwarda, Emmett, Rosalie i Jasper. Każde z nich było na swój sposób zachwycające, znałem rodzeństwo Edwarda, ale ich rodzice wywarli na mnie niesamowite wrażenie. Jego matka, Esme była uroczą, nieco zaokrągloną kobietą, o chwytającej za serce twarzyczce i spływających na ramiona niesfornych, ciemnobrązowych włosach z karmelowymi przebłyskami. Carlislie z kolei był przystojnym mężczyzną w wieku około trzydziestu pięciu lat, z gładko zaczesanymi blond włosami. Esme podeszła do mnie i ucałowała w policzek, przytulając do siebie.

– Witaj Mikaelu.

– Ma pani piękny dom, pani Cullen.

– Dziękuję.

Doktor uścisnął mi rękę i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Skinąłem głową każdemu z pozostałych, szczególnie nisko Rosalie i Jasperowi. Ta pierwsza była nieco naburmuszona, ale odpowiedziała uśmiechem. To było... Szokujące. Esme wskazała stojący w kącie salonu stół obficie zastawiony przekąskami. Podszedłem do niego i wziąwszy jedno z ciasteczek popatrzyłem na resztę Cullenów, żadne z nich nic nie jadło. Ugryzłem je było w połowie bardzo słodkie, a w połowie kwaśne, nie chcąc grymasić, przełknąłem to co miałem w ustach, ale po chwili zrobiło mi się niedobrze, Alice złapała mnie za rękę i pobiegliśmy do łazienki, tam spryskałem twarz zimną wodą. Po kilku minutach wyszliśmy stamtąd, w drzwiach napotykając zdenerwowanego Edwarda.

– Hej.

– Nic ci się nie stało?

– Nic, to tylko mały ból brzucha...

Edward uśmiechnięty przytulił się do mnie i wróciliśmy do salonu, tam wiedziałem już co mam zrobić. Zobaczyłem pełne niepokoju twarze Cullenów i zrobiło mi się przykro. Mimo wszystko chciałem wiedzieć.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam was wszystkich po prostu nie jestem w stanie jeść niektórych rzeczy. – Ten pomysł podsunęła mi Alice, uznałem że lepiej niech uwierzą w to, niż miałbym powiedzieć Esme że kiepsko gotuje. – Czy ktoś mi może coś wytłumaczyć?

– Co takiego? – Zapytał Carlislie.

Podszedłem do niego i dotknąłem jego ręki była lodowata, podobnie jak u Esme, Edwarda i Alice, stanąłem na środku salonu i zapytałem:

– Dlaczego Edward twierdzi że słyszy ludzkie myśli? Dlaczego reaguje tak dziwnie na mój zapach? Dlaczego Alice zawsze wie czego potrzebuję, zanim zdążę ją o to poprosić? Dlaczego każde z was jest równie lodowate jak śmierć?

Każde z nich stało w miejscu rzucając jedynie od czasu, do czasu spojrzenie na Carlislie'a, Edward stał z rozwartymi ustami patrząc na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– Proszę was o prawdę.

Doktor Cullen spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na mojego ukochanego.

– Edwardzie zadecyduj, albo powiemy mu prawdę, zdając się na jego dyskrecję, albo będziesz musiał podjąć dzisiejszego wieczora dwa wybory...

– Dlaczego mi to robisz Carlislie?

– To twój partner, więc decyzja należy do ciebie.

Edward zamknął oczy i w zamyśleniu powiedział do mnie:

– Chodź – Podszedłem do niego niepewny tego co zamierza zrobić. Edward otworzył szklane drzwi i chwytając mnie za ręce, wysadził sobie na barana. – Trzymaj się mocno, pobiegniemy do mojego domu.

– Gdzie?

– Do mojego domu, tam – Wskazał jakiś świecący punkcik kilkaset metrów dalej – To jest mój dom, Esme i Carlislie podarowali mi go przedwczoraj.

I wybiegł ze mną na plecach, był szybki... Na tle szybki, że krzewy przy domu Cullenów zlewały się w jedno. Byłem przerażony... Więc nie jest człowiekiem... Nie bałem się o siebie, ale o to że mógłby mnie znienawidzić, no bo jak ktoś tak piękny i dobry może mnie chcieć... Zwalnialiśmy, – Jesteś niemożliwie szybki... I silny. Twoja skóra jest blada jak śnieg i równie zimna. Twoje oczy zmieniają kolor... Bywają czarne i złote... I czasami mówisz tak. jak gdybyś pochodził z innych czasów. Nigdy niczego nie jesz lub pijesz... Ani Alice, Jasper, Rosalie i Emmett. Kocham cię, i chciałbym z tobą być, ale to nie jest możliwe, do czasu gdy nie poznam prawdy o tobie.

Edward zmarszczył czoło, miałem taką ochotę podejść do niego i go pocałować... Ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę tego zrobić...

Jego domek był naprawdę niewielki, pomalowany na jasnoszaro, w końcu był to jego ulubiony kolor...

Drzwi do domku stały otworem.

– Wejdź do środka.

Poszedłem za jego radą i w chwilę później stanąłem jak wryty, tam gdzie miał być przedpokój znajdował się wytworny salon, z okrągłymi schodami wiodącymi w dół. Zajrzałem tam... Mój Boże... Tam były ze trzy kondygnacje.

– Właściwe pomieszczenia mieszkalne znajdują się pod ziemią... Powietrze jest tam dostarczane specjalnymi otworami, nawiewającymi wciąż nowe jego porcje.

Zadrżałem i chwyciłem się barierki.

– Boisz się mnie?

– Nie.

– A powinieneś.

Wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do pięknego, wyłożonego rzeźbionym drewnem pokoju. Jego ściany ozdabiały stare arrasy, mapy i obrazy mistrzów... Każde wolne miejsce było zastawione regałami sięgającymi sufitu, założonymi książkami. Cztery stojące gabloty zawierały dziwne rysunki tuszem po pergaminie, przedstawiające elementy ludzkiej anatomii, szkice do obrazów, projekty machin wojennych i wiele, wiele innych.

– Czy to?

– Leonardo? Tak. Carlislie dostał kilkanaście od wieków zaginionych kodeksów, w prezencie od Volturi.

– Kim są... Volturi?

– To prastary włoski ród, gardzą ludźmi, ale wspierają sztukę i naukę. Byli patronami Leonarda, Michała Anioła, Rafaela, Caravaggia, Breminiego i Canovy. Wspierali papiestwo w walce z Karolem V, królów Francji w walce z królami Anglii, za każdym razem wynosząc z tego jakąś korzyść.

– Czy nie boisz się ich tu trzymać, a co jeśli ulegną zniszczeniu?

– Żeby odpowiedzieć na pierwsze pytanie, musiałbym powiedzieć ci kim jestem. Co do drugiego, w gablotach panują określone ciśnienie, wilgotność i temperatura, zapewniają ją wbudowane weń urządzenia.

Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Powiesz mi kim jesteś?

– Pamiętasz co powiedziałeś kilkanaście minut temu w salonie?

Zastanowiłem się... Było tego naprawdę sporo, Pokręciłem głową.

– „Dlaczego każde z was jest równie lodowate jak śmierć?"

– No i co?

– W zasadzie wówczas sam sobie odpowiedziałeś na to pytanie... Jak wiele wiesz o demonach?

– Dosyć dużo. Nie wiem o co ci chodzi...

– Czy wiesz czym są... – Edward wziął głęboki oddech – ...wampiry?

Tysiąc myśli przewaliło mi się przez głowę, miliony imion i dźwięków... Nosferatu, Dracula, van Helsing…

– Czy ty... Jesteś jednym z nich?

Mój ukochany popatrzył na mnie z bezbrzeżnym smutkiem w oczach i skinął głową. Podszedłem do niego i wykorzystując moment zaskoczenia, pocałowałem go w policzek, później moje usta zsunęły się na jego wargi i pogłębiłem pocałunek. Edward mnie nie odepchnął, wręcz przeciwnie, przywarł do mnie z całą mocą zakochanego mężczyzny. Po chwili odsunął mnie lekko.

– Nie, nie mogę... My nie pasujemy do siebie... Jestem potworem, pragnę twojej krwi... Nawet teraz.

– Nie jesteś zły, nie możesz być... Wiem że twoje serce jest dobre.

– Zabijałem ludzi.

– To nic.

– Wielu.

– Wiem że nie zabiłbyś, gdybyś nie musiał.

Edward oparł czoło na moim ramieniu, podczas gdy ja kołysałem go lekko.

– Wiesz jak dziwnie to wygląda?

– Ofiara pocieszająca wielokrotnego mordercę?

– Nie, szaleńczo zakochany człowiek i zachwycająco piękny wampir.

Edward zaśmiał się gardłowo prowadząc mnie do jedynej w tym pomieszczeniu sofy. Usiadłem na niej, pozwoliwszy by ułożył swoją głowę na moich kolanach.

– Jesteśmy najszybszymi istotami z tych, które żyją na ziemi, nasza siła jest praktycznie nieograniczona, a sprawność i zdolności właściwe tylko jednostką, możemy rozwijać.

– Czy tylko ty masz specjalny dar w waszej rodzinie?

– Nie, Alice ma wizje przyszłości, są one jednak subiektywne i mogą podlegać zmianom, gdy ktoś, nawet nie znaczący dla danej sytuacji podejmie jakąś decyzję.

– A inni?

– Jasper kontroluje ludzkie emocje... To trochę tak jak gdyby nimi sterował.

Na chwilę zapadło pomiędzy nami milczenie.

– Czy wtedy, pierwszego dnia nie mogłeś znieść mojego zapachu?

– Tak, ale nie tyle że nie mogłem go znieść... Ja się nim rozkoszowałem...

– Edwardzie, wierz mi że nigdy nie zdradzę sekretu waszej rodziny.

– Wierzę ci.

– Kocham cię.

– Ja ciebie też mój Romeo.

Dwie godziny później obudziłem się w mojej własnej sypialni, rozejrzałem się dookoła i zobaczyłem Edwarda siedzącego na krześle obok mojego łóżka. Zdawał się drzemać, co w jego przypadku wydawało się raczej nie możliwe. Wstałem z łóżka i podszedłem do krzesła, składając pocałunek na zimnych wargach mojego ukochanego.

– Skąd wiedziałeś że nie śpię?

– Po prostu czułem na sobie twój wzrok... Edwardzie Cullen, czy wiesz że jedno twoje spojrzenie jest w stanie roztopić skałę?

– A wszyscy powtarzali mi że jestem zimnym draniem.

Zaśmialiśmy się.

– Jak udało ci się mnie tu wnieść i co na to tata?

– Przywiozłem cię pod dom i wniosłem na rękach do środka, wytłumaczyłem że zasnąłeś w czasie jazdy. Twój tata pozwolił mi zanieść cię do twojego pokoju, otworzyłem okno i po kilku minutach od mojego wyjścia wskoczyłem tu przez okno.

– Czy zostaniesz ze mną do rana?

– Tak.

– Czy będziesz chciał przychodzić do mnie co noc?

– Jeśli tylko tego chcesz.

– Chcę

* Alfred Tennyson. _Pani na Shalott_

** Sergiusz Jesienin. _Wiersz ostatni_


End file.
